El círculo del futuro
by Drik E. Zero
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si un día nadie recuerda a Nico di Angelo? ¿Qué pasa si para que todo vuelva a ser normal alguien debe enamorarse de él? Primero: Nico no puede hacer sombra viaje sin otro acompañante. Segundo: Nico no puede mentir acerca de sus sentimientos. Tercero: Alguien se debe enamorar de él.
1. Empezar otra vez

**Empezar otra vez**

* * *

Cuando Nico llega al campamento todo es un desastre. Hay bancas tiradas y destrozadas por todo el lugar. Es como si se hubiera librado una batalla; además de eso no hay nadie a la vista como debería ser. Cuando esto pasaba normalmente todos los campistas se reunían para ayudar a rehacer el campamento, esta no parecía el caso en absoluto.

No parece que haya nadie y Nico trata de ignorar el hecho de que tiene un poco de miedo, no porque sea un cobarde, si no, porque realmente no podría con otra muerte de alguien a quién aprecia. De eso ya tiene mucho con la muerte de Bianca y su madre.

No se preocupa realmente por todos los semidioses, mentiría si dice que lo hace, sin embargo no les desea el mal a los demás campistas aunque muchos de ellos sean unos tontos totales. El hijo de Hades espera que Percy, Piper, Leo e incluso Annabeth estén bien.

Annabeth, la hija bonita e inteligente de Atenea pero por sobre todo la novia de Percy Jackson, es por esa razón que Nico trató de odiarla muchas veces, pero eso sería tan irracional y no por ser hijo de Hades deba tener que serlo. Annabeth y Percy son una de las parejas de oro en el campamento mestizo, todo el tiempo juntos, agarrándose de las manos mientras se pasean por ahí. Acurrucados juntos mientras está la fogata, gracias a eso Nico tiene una aversión por esa actividad. Pero aún así no quiere ser egoísta porque Percy es feliz y sabe, aunque en el fondo le queme, que es lo mejor para todos. Él no tiene ningún derecho de pensar lo contrario. Él quisiera de verdad.

Nico se limita a esperar que venga algún semidiós o para el caso Quirón o el señor D., preferiblemente Quirón. Su mente comienza a trabajar en hipótesis de lo que ocurrió, llega a muchas conclusiones y no son nada lindas, unas son mucho peores que otras, claro, pero eso no evita que un escalofrío le recorra la espina dorsal.

Es inútil quedarse sentado en una roca esperando que pase un milagro que lo arregle todo o por lo menos le haga entender qué demonios pasó. Nico se levanta para poder hacer un sombra viaje para buscar ayuda, tal vez a Jason o Hazel pero cuando él por fin se decide a pedir ayuda al campamento Júpiter, en lugar de estar sentado y sin hacer nada, aparece un sujeto realmente molesto para Nico.

Los dientes le rechinan.

"Vaya, vaya. Hola, Nico" Le dice Cupido con esa estúpida sonrisa socarrona.

Nico no puede soportar al hijo de Venus. Sobre todo porque él es el culpable de que Jason se enterara de su enamoramiento con Percy, él no pensaba nunca decirle a nadie. Ahora que Jason lo sabe no es mejor porque casi siempre le aconseja decirle a Percy sus sentimientos. Se supone que el peso de su secreto debería pesar menos. No lo hace. A pasar de que Hazel y Jason son las únicas personas que saben de estos sentimientos, él no puede llegar a sentirse mejor de ninguna forma.

Eros es un tipo que odia y está seguro de que odiará todo lo que le queda de vida... y tal vez después de ella, porque bueno, no por nada es el Rey fantasma.

"¿A qué se debe tu increíble presencia?" Suelta con sarcasmo que no se molesta en ocultar. Cupido se acerca a él no pareciendo entender que existe el espacio personal, pero Nico no retrocede. Hay muchas razones por las que no lo hace y una de ellas es: No hay manera en el infierno de que vaya a darle el gusto de mostrarse intimidado, porque no lo está.

"Estoy aquí por un encargo de mi madre" Cupido se aparta de Nico y se sienta a su lado. Los ojos del hijo de Hades lo miran con curiosidad. Hay algo en todo esto que no le da un buen augurio. No se sabe mucho sobre encargos de Afrodita. Eros chasquea los dedos y le sonríe aún más reluciente que antes y Nico se irrita más.

"¿Qué clase de encargo?" Pide. Cupido se carcajea antes de desaparecer completamente.

* * *

Nico mira a su alrededor, hay semidioses merodeando por todo el lugar, el campamento sin un rasguño o pruebas de que haya sido un desastre hace poco tiempo. Todos hablan con normalidad, como si nada. Y Nico no tiene que ser un genio para saber que tiene que ver con Afrodita.

Antes de ponerse a investigar un poco de lo que sucedió, decide ir a visitar su cabina. Hace casi cinco meses que no entra. Todo culpa del hijo de Poseidón. A Nico le duele tener que verlo, sobre todo cuando Annabeth lo abraza o se toman de las manos.

No es momento de pensar ese tipo de cosas, se dice mientras se prepara para ducharse y vestirse.

Cuando sale de su cabina observa que hay una gran cantidad de semidioses formados en hileras. Entre todas esa multitud está Percy, en una de las filas delanteras, no está Annabeth con él y eso es muy raro.

Muchos semidioses se ven aburridos de estar esperando, otros brillan de curiosidad. Los semidioses menores están extrañamente emocionados, y tratan de no saltar de arriba abajo. Hay murmullos y algunas risas que Nico no puede entender. Miran de un lado a otro esperando con un tipo de ansias.

Nico fija su mirada en Quirón que se encuentra al frente de todos los mestizos. El centauro le hace señas para que se acerque, tiene esa sonrisa que no muestra más que falsedad. ¿Nadie más se da cuenta?

El hijo de Hades vacila mientras se acerca a Quirón. Los murmullos se hacen cada vez más fuertes mientras camina para llegar a Quirón. Casi todos los campistas posan su mirada en él, Nico se incómoda ante toda la atención, no se siente a gusto con todos esos campistas observándolo como si quisieran comerlo. El hijo de Hades jamás se acostumbró a tener atención por parte de mucha gente.

Sus manos sudan y se las limpia en el muslo, es raro que él sude, casi nunca lo hace, es algo que tiene que ver con ser hijo del dios del inframundo.

"Éste es Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades," Escucha algunos gritos. Los de adelante se miran unos a otros como si se dijeran palabras con los ojos. Hay otros que exclaman con asombro ¿El hijo de uno de los tres grandes? Otra buena cantidad castañea los dientes con miedo, sobre todo las niñas. Ellas dan un chillido, Nico quiere pensar que no es de miedo. Mucho niños hacen muecas al escuchar que es hijo de uno del los tres grandes. Los niños de Hécate sonríen. Entendiendo que no es fácil ser un niño de Plutón.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué lo estaban presentando otra vez?

"Es su nuevo compañero" Les sonríe a todos y está vez nadie dice nada. Oh, no.

Quirón se empieza a alejar y la multitud se disipa. Esto que está pasando no puede ser bueno para él.

Hay un cierto vacío que persiste en su estómago.

"¡Quirón!" Nico le grita. Corre hacía él porque nada de lo que pasa se siente bien, no hay nada que se sienta siquiera normal en ese instante, todo es como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla o algo así.

Quirón se detiene y lo mira. "¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!" Le grita sin contenerse.

"Vayamos a hablar a la casa grande"

* * *

Nico se sienta en uno de los grandes sillones que provee la sala de estar de la casa grande. Se siente inquieto, no puede imaginarse lo que pasa, lo que ocurrió haya afuera. Nada de nada.

Quirón le da una taza de café y él la acepta.

El café es su bebida favorita. Siempre lo ha ayudado a calmar sus nervios.

"Todo esto es culpa de la señora Afrodita," Nico abre los ojos. Quirón baja la mirada y la mantiene en su regazo. Sonríe tristemente. No ha tomado nada de su café y esa debe ser una mala señal. "Ella quiere demostrarte tú potencial en el amor," Nico trata de no ahogarse con su propia saliva ¿De qué habla? ¿Potencial en el amor? Ridículo. Él no tiene nada de eso. Los pensamientos vuelan y le impiden pensar con claridad porque nada de lo que le dice Quirón tiene sentido. ¿Por qué quería que supiera su "potencial en el amor"? Para él no es importante y además está herido a causa de ello. ¿Por qué los dioses lo odiaban tanto? en primer lugar sabía que algo tenía que ver Afrodita en su enamoramiento con Percy ¿pero ahora esto? ¿Acaso ninguno de los de arriba tenían pudor? No, claro que no. Nadie es tan estúpido como para creerlo. Ellos sólo se divierten jugando con ellos, como si fueran su única fuente de entretenimiento en el mundo o para variar, en el universo. "Por eso hizo que casi nadie te recuerde" El dolor se extendió por todo su pecho como si un alfiler se le hubiera clavado ¿Por qué?

Él no había hecho nada malo, siempre respetó a los dioses y los apoyó sin esperar nada.

Ahora resulta que casi nadie lo recuerda... "Sin contarme sólo te recuerdan Hazel y Jason, creo que es parte del plan de la señora Afrodita." ¿Y Percy? ¿Qué pasa con él? El corazón le palpita fuerte y espera pacientemente a que Quirón mencione el nombre del hijo de Poseidón, pero cuando no lo hace los ojos le empiezan a arder con una sensación que ya conocía tan bien, y sin embargo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nico di Angelo casi nunca llora, no por qué sea un maldito insensible, si no porque ya no quería el constante dolor clavado en él todo el tiempo.

Aunque tal vez sea buena cosa. Si Percy ya no lo recuerda tal vez ahora pueda conseguir olvidarlo, él ya no tendría que visitar de vez en cuando el campamento solo porque Percy le pide que regrese y es algo que Nico no le puede negar, aunque ya sepa la razón de su petición. Percy se siente culpable por la muerte de Bianca y lo trata de compensar preocupándose por él (de manera que Nico sospecha que es falsa), el hijo de Poseidón ya no se sentiría culpable y dejaría de tratar de ser amigable con Nico nada más por remordimiento. Por otra parte el hijo de Hades no se vería obligado a verle el rostro más y eso ayudaría a mares a olvidarlo. Sería perfecto para ambos semidioses. Jamás volvería a experimentar el abrumador dolor de los celos quemándole las entrañas y esas estúpidas nauseas. Quizá esto es más bueno de lo que Nico pensó. Una nueva vida lejos del campamento y de la pareja de oro no haría daña al contrario..."Además tú no puedes hacer tu sombra viaje sin Percy," Oh, dioses ¿Qué clase de tortura es está?

La sonrisa de Quirón se hacía cada vez más triste. En ningún momento desde que comenzaron a platicar el centauro dejo de mirar a su bebida. Como si sintiera culpabilidad. "También debes ser sincero con tus sentimientos hacía la gante, no puedes mentir sobre tus emociones o de lo contrario sentirás dolor... aunque todavía no sé en qué parte del cuerpo." La garganta Nico se seca en el momento, está charla era de lo peor. No puede pensar en algo que sea más terrible que esto. Para Nico lo que dice Quirón no lo entiende, para él son habladurías sin sentido. La rabia vibra por el cuerpo. "Perdóname, Nico" El centauro suspira humilde. Nico entiende que Quirón también está envuelto en "el encargo de Afrodita", pero posiblemente Quirón no haya estado de acuerdo del todo en ser participe.

"El señor Hades tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero creo que lo encontró un beneficio al final" ¿Su padre también? Si su padre también estaba metido no había una buena pinta en nada de esto. Normalmente Hades no participa en cosas que tienen que ver con los otros dioses; cuando lo hace es porque es un buen negocio y por lo tanto se ve beneficiado con el trato (Nico prefiere pensar que no es una mercancía entre los dioses). Si su padre aceptó, la ganancia debe ser muy buena. Lo mire como lo mire es bastante cruel.

"¿Qué clase de beneficio?" Pregunta con enojo. La sonrisa de Quirón decae nuevamente. La incertidumbre flota en el aire. El hijo de Hades tiene una expresión que hace derretir a los campistas de miedo. Su vida ahora mismo se está tornando en una clase de juego para los dioses y no hay nada que pueda hacer. La impotencia fluye de forma casi instantánea. Además de que está un 50% seguro de que sus ojos emanan fuego.

"Eso es un secreto entre nosotros" ¡Y una mierda! Esa cosa suya tiene a Nico acorralado en un callejón sin salida y vaya que lo está estrujando. Él tiene todo el derecho de saber sobre el acuerdo que lo implica a él y lo tiene como protagonista del drama. ¡Quirón se había disculpado ¿no?! ¿De qué sirve si le sigue ocultando cosas?

"¿No cree que es injusto? Yo necesito saber" Nico no puede creer que le siga hablando con respeto. Debería darle un golpe o algo así, pero no puede. Tiene el presentimiento tonto de que Quirón le informa lo más que puede, pero sigue siendo injusto.

"Esa información que no estoy autorizado a dar" Quirón se remueve en su silla. Su forma de hablar es un poco más dura de lo normal. Nico le da una mirada comprensiva. Sabe que Quirón está luchando para no decirle. Él entiende que los dioses lo castigarían si habla demás y por mucho que Nico quiere saber no puede hacer que torturen a Quirón, a pesar de que a lo mejor se lo merece.

"Nico, nada más tienes que intentar llevarte bien con tus compañeros, como antes" Ese es el problema. Eso es lo más difícil. No hay muchos que quieran ser sus amigos por el simple hecho de ser hijo de dios del mundo terrenal. La mayoría de los semidioses tratan de evitarlo. Le temen. Mucho trabajo le había costado lograr hablarle a las personas que ahora aprecia y al final no vale nada, debido a que ellos lo olvidaron. No se le ocurre como volver a lo mismo. Para Nico di Angelo nunca fue fácil socializar y para variar creció en una época donde el sentido del humor (y casi todo) era diferente.

"Yo no quiero... No puedo" Es vergonzoso estar en ese tipo de estado tan deplorable y lo sabe, también sabe que los dioses tienen algo en su contra ¿No le bastaba a Afrodita con la mierda de vida amorosa que le había dado? No, ella necesitaba más.

Quirón se da cuenta y trata de hablar pero Nico lo impide duramente. "¿Qué pasa si nadie se enamora de de mí?" Hacía falta ser un idiota para enamorarse del hijo de Hades. Nadie en su sano juicio se enamoraría de él, probablemente tendrían que estar borrachos o drogados en los peores casos.

Si fuera una mujer la que se enamorara de él sería injusto para los dos, en primer lugar porque ella recibiría un rechazo total. A Nico le gustan los hombres, o mejor dicho, en toda su vida le ha gustado uno. En segundo lugar era injusto para Nico ¿de qué servía su "potencial en el amor" si la persona que quiere no tiene esa clase de sentimientos por él?

Percy tiene una bonita novia y ella es el presente y futuro de él.

Nico finge que no se ha abierto su herida de nuevo.

"Nadie recordará que exististe, pero puedes seguir con tu vida normal," Nico se muerde la lengua para no quejarse. "Sin embargo, lo alarmante es tu sombra viaje porque no puedes... Oh, y que no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos" ¿A eso llamaba "vida normal"? Su nombre vulgar era: RESTRICCIÓN DE LIBERTAD. Todo con mayúsculas.

"No, gracias. ¡Yo estoy bien con mi vida!" De ninguna manera quería hacer nada, él quería escapar. Jamás debió volver, debió quedarse en los bajos fondos y cuidar del trabajo de Bob.

De repente una nube se forma y de ella sale la persona menos favorita de Nico.

"Hola, Nico" Saluda con su sonrisa radiante. Hay misteriosas chispas balanceándose a su alrededor. "¿Te gusta el regalo de mi madre?" ¡Venga, Nico, grítale: bastardo! Su mente se agita. Eros le muestra todos los dientes blancos y la sonrisa reluciente.

El hijo de Hades ansiaba tanto arrancar todos y cada uno de los estúpidos rizos de Cupido.

"Yo no lo estoy disfrutando para nada, así que ya puedes des-" Cupido se acerca y cierra los ojos suspirando satisfactoriamente.

"Siempre eres tan directo, eso me gusta" Nico de inmediato siente las nauseas venir. Todo en esa frase le disgusta, lo asquea. Esa misma es la intención de Eros.

Quirón se retira a quién sabe dónde.

"Como sea, dile a la señora Aten-" Una vez más es interrumpido. La paciencia se le agota. No tarda mucho en querer sorrajarle un buen golpe en la cara y nunca más volverá en su vida a ser "bello".

'Maldito' Los puños del hijo de Hades se aprietan, no duele, pero al menos lo distrae de las cosas que dice este bufón.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, hijo de Hades. Mi madre es tan indulgente que está haciéndote un gran favor" Las cejas de Nico se fruncen. Cada palabra que Cupido pronuncia suena a pura sucia mentira. Es como una broma de mal gusto que Nico no está disfrutando para nada.

"¿De qué habla?" Se levanta bruscamente de su asiento. "¡¿Qué tiene de bueno tener restricciones en mis habilidades?!" Eros se encoje de hombros mientras coloca sus manos en su cadera. Ladea la cabeza.

"Ya lo verás, y cuando eso pase deberás agradecerle a mi madre por todo lo que ha hecho por ti, hijo de Hades" Cupido se desvanece una vez más.

Nico se avienta al sofá estruendosamente, notablemente cansado de ser una atracción para los dioses, quiere un descanso de todo esto, pero no puede hasta que alguien se fije en él, que probablemente es casi imposible, una posibilidad entre cien (y está siendo generoso consigo mismo). Quirón regresa dos minutos después con una taza de café en la mano.

"Eros se fue... y yo le iba a ofrecer un poco de café" Quirón suspira desanimado; al parecer porque gastó café de más y lo aprecia. Esto va a tardar bastante.

* * *

Al día siguiente Nico se dispone a tratar de relajarse y decirse que todo está bien, aunque toda la situación apunte a lo contrario.

Una vez que él va a la mesa de Hades y comienza a comer poco como de costumbre se da cuenta de que muchos campistas parecen encontrarlo interesante. Las miradas lo sofocan, odia esto absolutamente.

No hay manera de que pueda resistir, pero al menos Jason y Hazel lo recuerdan.

Antes de irse deja a su padre un tributo y se aleja lo más rápido que puede. Nadie lo interroga, nadie dice nada.

Nico no espera que las cosas vayan a salir bien, normalmente cuando un dios hace estás cosas terminan mal. Nico nunca había escuchado que Afrodita hiciera esas cosas, porque el amor se da fácil en unas personas y difíciles en otras y bueno... respecto a él tal vez no se da, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que la diosa del amor tenga que saltar hasta estos extremos en su vicio por tratar de emparejarlo desesperadamente con algún otro semidiós. Por lo menos hubiera hecho las cosas menos complicadas para él, ya que ese era un abuso y una mala jugada para que se enamoraran de él ¿no estaría siendo a la fuerza? la sola idea lo enferma. No es así como debe pasar. A pesar de que no está seguro de como debe ser, sabe que la forma en la que Afrodita lo hace no es la correcta. Sería un poco más adecuado si por lo menos le hubiera advertido ¡Ja! como si fuera a hacerlo.

Ojalá estuviera aquí su madre para que le aconsejara algo, cualquier cosa estaría bien en el momento actual.

María di Angelo sabría un poco de lo que debe hacer, después de todo ella logró enamorar a Hades e incluso hacer que sonriera. Su madre podía derretir los duros caparazones de la gente que la rodeaba.

Nico se recuesta en su cama con la esperanza de dormir un poco y tal vez deseando que cuando despertara nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero como siempre nada funciona como él quiere.

Su puerta es golpeada, una vez, Nico gruñe pero no va a abrir, dos veces, el hijo de Hades cubre sus oídos, tres veces, coloca con irritación una almohada encima de su cabeza para amortiguar el sonido, cuatro veces, está dispuesto a matar a la persona que está tocando desmesuradamente, cinco veces, es todo.

Nico se levanta enojado, se dirige a la puerta y la abre con estruendo.

"¿Qué?" Espeta y Percy se exalta... espera ¿Percy?

Sus mejillas se encienden. No puede mirar directamente a los ojos del hijo de Poseidón, es un día bastante amargo ya, como para que ahora la persona de la que ha estado enamorado por seis largos e inmundos años llegue a su puerta y no lo recuerde para nada. Al principio Nico pensó que no sería doloroso saber que Percy no lo recuerda, pero una vez más se equivocó (como siempre).

"¿Nico di Angelo?" Le dice una vez que se recupera del susto. Percy piensa que es un niño de al menos catorce años de edad por su baja estatura y peso. Los círculos negros coloreados alrededor de sus ojos le dan un aspecto fantasmal, es muy obvio que este debe ser un hijo de Hades, hay un montón de cosas que lo delatan y Percy sonríe.

"¿Qué?" Repite en el mismo tono irritado pero está vez moderando su volumen. Percy sonríe más ampliamente, no podía esperar otro tipo de humor viniendo de un hijo del dios del inframundo. Por muy extraño que parezca Percy está bien con ello, no esperaba que Nico fuera de otra forma, sería extraño si se encontrara con un niño que regala sonrisas por todos lados, o que se viste de colores resaltantes. El hijo de Poseidón se siente feliz de que no sea de otra manera. Es como siempre se imaginó que sería un hijo de su tío Hades. Que ahora que lo pensaba este griego en frente suyo era nada más y nada menos que su primo. "¿Vas a hablar o sólo vas a mirar?" Percy se remueve un poco incómodo con la pregunta que suena algo sugerente.

"Uhn... Oh, sí. Quirón me dijo que te mostrara el campamento" Nico enarca una ceja. Maldito traidor. ¿No podía haber enviado a otra persona?

"No gracias, ya lo conozco" Rueda los ojos. Quiere azotar la puerta y dejar al hijo de Poseidón ahí afuera. Hace ya un buen tiempo que no ve a Percy, es más alto de lo que recuerda y es molesto, Nico es tan pequeño. Ojalá y el hijo de Hades pudiera ser más alto.

Percy también se ve más guapo de lo que recuerda... pero aún así no va a ceder y darle gusto a Quirón en todo este asunto. No quiere recorrer el campamento con Pery, de ninguna forma.

"Pero... acabas llegar..." Percy arrastra su mirada lejos de la de Nico, apenado. Es extraño ¿desde cuándo Percy es así? El silencio que reina tensa los cuerpos de ambos. Por un minuto Nico olvida que en verdad Percy no lo recuerda.

"De todos modos no creo que sea necesario" Hace una mueca mientras se encoje de hombros. Trata de pensar en cómo echarlo más efectivamente, él es todo un maestro en el arte de ahuyentar gente. No es algo de lo que deba estar orgulloso pero hoy está jodidamente feliz de serlo.

"Pero... Quirón dijo que-" Nico le tapa la boca con la palma de su mano. Si Percy lo iba a llevar a "conocer" los alrededores de la isla no iba a ser por qué le estaban diciendo que lo hiciera, es humillante en tantos sentidos; tal vez Percy en verdad no quiere hacer esto pero como es un obediente semidiós lo hará. Es injusto.

"Sólo quiero que te vay-" El dolor del que hablaba Quirón se empieza a hacer presente. Las piernas le duelen, como si clavaran estacas de metal una y otra vez, pero eso no es todo, la cabeza le pulsa como mil infiernos. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Él está siendo honesto! En verdad quiere que se vaya Percy ¿no?

"¿Estás bien?" Justo cuando va a caer por el dolor Percy lo atrapa y no quiere admitir que se siente bien sentir los brazos de Percy al rededor de su cintura. Sí tan sólo fuera en otra situación, él estaría feliz.

"Sí, estoy bien" Quita con dureza los brazos del hijo de Poseidón de su cuerpo. El dolor disminuye, sin embargo hay mucho malestar en la cabeza, se siente como migraña. "Como te decía, quiero estar solo en este mome-" Y ahí va el dolor de nuevo. ¡Malditos sean los dioses!

Está vez el dolor incrementa y se extiende por su estómago. Sus brazos se aprietan contra su vientre con la esperanza de calmar su malestar, pero es inútil. Sigue allí, como agujas atravesando todo su ser. "¡Bien! vamos" Casi como si viviera en un mundo surrealista (como de verdad es) el dolor se detiene de inmediato. Nico sonríe malévolamente. "Cambié de opinión, después de todo quiero estar so-" De nuevo el dolor se apodera de él. "Demonios" Percy lo mira entre confundido y divertido. Está claro que no entiende lo que pasa pero sonríe de todas formas.

"Vamos" Dice Percy agarrándolo de la mano y básicamente arrastrándolo fuera de la cabina trece.

Las mariposas vuelan y no precisamente afuera del campamento. Malditos sean los bichos en el vientre de Nico.

* * *

**Hay tanto que quiero escribir ahora mismo. Me gusta tan jodidamente mucho esta pareja. **

**Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada ya que mis vacaciones están a punto de expirar ;-; **

**Gracias por leer(?**

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir.**


	2. Negro y azul, la fusión más lenta

**Negro y azul, la fusión más lenta de todas **

* * *

Percy le muestra el campamento una vez más, todo es como lo recuerda, si no es que más simple desde la primera vez que vino. El lago sin duda sigue siendo la parte favorita de Nico, lo cual es bastante irónico porque le teme al agua, pero el viento galopa agradablemente ahí, como si hubiera calma.

Percy es tan ignorante de los sentimientos de Nico que el muy descarado le muestra su cabina. La cabina tres, con las paredes cubiertas de pintura azul, la madera bajo sus pies y una lámpara que irradia una luz tenue de color azul. Hay una fuente en el buró con bonitas piedras del mar. Toda la cabina está briaga del olor a mar, Nico se siente al borde de explotar, quiere salir lo más rápido que pueda de ese cuarto que contiene la esencia de Percy.

El hijo de Poseidón se ríe constantemente sin una razón aparente, algunas veces contagia a Nico, pero el hijo de Hades lucha por no hacerlo visible. Nico no se ríe en voz alta ni una sola vez.

Percy está contento de conocer a su primo, es agradable aunque no se ríe, también piensa que es frágil. Es sólo una corazonada debido a que no sabe mucho de él, hay algo que no encaja o más bien algo que trata de ocultar rotundamente. Percy quiere saberlo, es algo urgente para él, una vez más no hay razón para ello. Simplemente la coexistencia de la impaciencia con su pecho, por conocer el secreto que Nico no revela.

Lo debe conocer más, saber más acerca de lo que le gusta y lo que le disgusta, él lo sabe, desde luego que es difícil confiar en alguien cuando lo acabas de conocer.

Con el poco tiempo que ha pasado junto a él sabe algunas cosas como que la piel de Nico es tan fría al tacto, como si estuviera tocando un cubo de hielo, extrañamente esto no molesta a Percy ni un poco. Sabe que Nico no duerme mucho y que probablemente tenga pesadillas de noche, deduce que por su apellido debe ser italiano, pero aparte de eso no sabe nada más.

No sabe por qué casi nunca sonríe o dónde está se familia, ni dónde vivió todo este tiempo, nada de nada. Percy quiere conocerlo más, él quiere ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, después de todo es un héroe. Es consciente de que no es obligación, es más como... ¿su propia elección?

"¿Qué tal te pareció la isla?" Le dice una vez más que terminaron de recorrerlo todo, de norte a sur. Nico se siente agotado pero no dice nada.

Nico está tentado a responder con un "aburrido", pero piensa que podría herir los sentimientos de Percy y tiene miedo que esa sonrisa tonta suya se borre una vez que diga lo que piensa.

"Interesante, supongo..." Se encoje de hombros, tratando de no pensar mucho en la mentira que dijo.

El conteo del dolor comienza. La cabeza duele junto con los brazos y piernas. Trata de aguantar lo mejor que puede; Afrodita debería entender que en casos como estos debería dejarlo mentir. Por mucho que le duela el cuerpo no quiere ver un gesto de decepción por parte del hijo de Poseidón, tal vez eso le duela más a Nico que su dolor físico.

El dolor no tiene piedad y sigue y sigue. Si no dice la verdad pronto ya ve venir un seguro entumecimiento en el vientre donde ahora mismo se está concentrando más el dolor, mientras en las demás extremidades se alojan poco a poco las punzadas.

Percy lo mira confundido, mira con atención todo lo que ocurre frente a sus ojos: Nico se agarra fuertemente el estómago como si estuviera agonizando. Parece que el dolor no es sólo en el estómago o en el abdomen.

Cuando está a punto de ofrecerle su ayuda Nico murmura algo que Percy no puede entender.

La inquietud de Percy desaparece y también el dolor de Nico al parecer.

"Me tengo que ir" Nico menos adolorido corre lo más que su cuerpo le permite, rogando que el orgullo heroico de Percy no salga y decida seguirlo.

Llega a su cabina y azota la puerta, para entonces el dolor ya casi no es nada comparado con lo de hace rato. Disminuye considerablemente.

Nico había dicho: "Un poco aburrido". El hijo de Hades esperaba que Percy no lo hubiera escuchado.

Los siguientes dos días no sale de su cabina para nada. No tiene ánimos de seguir con está farsa y tan poco quiere tener que sentir dolor cada vez que dice algo que no siente. Se la pasa maldiciendo a Afrodita y a su hijo en silencio, por obligarlo a tener que pasar por aquel martirio que es más es peor que insoportable.

El apetito desaparece con cada minuto que permanece encerrado en la oscuridad de su camarote. Siente que si la luz brilla contra su cara va a sufrir, tal vez le salgan llagas.

Nico no puede recordar un instante en dónde se haya sentido más absurdo que ahora y posiblemente tenga razón.

* * *

Percy pasa la fogata junto con su novia Annabeth, pero sus pensamientos siempre terminan escurriéndose en la misma persona: Nico di Angelo.

¿Le preocupa? ¡Claro, que le preocupa! Es su primo después de todo.

Percy no lo ha visto en días, la ansiedad en su cuerpo se hace más imposible de manejar cada vez. Al grado de que estar con la hija de Atenea ya no calma sus nervios. Antes el efecto era inmediato, Annabeth lo hacía sentir mejor, más tranquilo y era reconfortante cuando tenía problemas, pero ahora eso se esfuma a pasos agigantados.

Cada vez que besa a Annabeth ya no se siente igual que al principio de su relación. Sin embargo él todavía la ama y eso lo sabe de sobra.

"¿Estás bien, Percy?" Le dice Annabeth cuando se encuentran sentados y abrazados en frente de la fogata.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí" Annabeth nota que Percy está cada vez más ajeno a todo como si estuviera pero al mismo tiempo no. Ella es una mujer inteligente, capaz de darse cuenta de la personalidad y los cambios de cada persona, en especial de Percy, lo conoce demasiado bien como para entender que algo no anda bien.

"Oh, dioses, Percy te ves como un zombi" Leo le informa, como si no fuera ya obvio. Jason que llegó hace unas cuantas horas está sentado a su lado agarrándole la cintura, la cual aprieta un poco cuando oye lo que le acaba de decir a Percy. Es una forma que tiene para decirle: A) Eres un desconsiderado o B) Cállate. Leo hace una mueca pero no le hace caso.

El latino se acerca un poco a Percy y le susurra.

"Tengo cerveza que conseguí con los Stoll, te puedo dar un poco" Percy se ríe por primera vez en toda la noche y Leo está satisfecho (aunque dijo en serio lo de la cerveza).

"En serio, hombre ¿qué tienes?" Jason pregunta mientras recarga su barbilla en un hombro de Leo, quién no se queja. Percy los mira como si no entendiera de qué demonios están hablando. Él se siente normal, en una escala diferente, pero normal al fin y al cabo.

"Nada. En serio, estoy bien" Sus palabras no lo convencen ni a él mismo, pero espera que sus amigos entiendan que no es algo que pueda explicar.

"Hmm," Leo contesta. "Entonces te dejamos a solas con Annabeth" Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Leo, sorprendidos de que al fin dijera algo sensato. "Jason, quiero ir a dormir" Le guiña un ojo y es entonces cuando las caras decepcionadas aparecen, Leo nunca diría algo así si no tuviera una doble intención. El rostro del hijo de Zeus se colorea y los demás ríen. Leo le da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja hacía su propia cabina.

"Espero que estés mejor mañana" Dice Jason lo más rápido que puede y se levanta. "Los dejo, entonces" Corre hacía Leo y se toman de las manos.

Percy sonríe ante la escena. Feliz por sus dos amigos que son una pareja desde hace cuatro meses. Piper encontró su lugar con Reyna y Jason con Leo, así que técnicamente fue una ruptura mutua, en la cual quedaron como buenos amigos.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una mano que le toca el hombro.

"¿En serio estás bien, Percy?" Sus cejas se fruncen. "No te ves como si lo estuvieras, y en todo caso sabes que pues confiar en mí, yo seré tu novia, pero por sobre todo soy tu mejor amiga y tengo cierto derecho a saber lo que te ocurre. No me digas "No es nada" porque sé que eso no es cierto" Como siempre es tan calculadora y analiza la situación de una forma que solo se puede describir con la palabra: racional. La lógica es el fuerte de Annabeth y Nico.

Percy suspira derrotado. "Es Nico, mi primo. Me siento mal por no poder ayudarlo" Annabeth es buena escuchando y por eso espera hasta el final para dar un veredicto. "Siento que hay algo raro con su llegada" Annabeth enarca una ceja y Percy se corrige a la vez. "No, no lo malinterpretes. No creo que se algo raro malo, es como..." El hijo de Poseidón a estas alturas recuerda lo difícil que es para él, expresarse por medio de palabras. La experta en eso es la hija de Atenea. "Humm, es como... es como si él ocultara algo. Aún no estoy seguro de qué, pero sea que sea lo que sea le hace daño o lo perjudica de alguna forma" Percy exhala con alivio. Exprimir sus pensamientos se siente mejor de lo que pensaba.

"Ya veo," Annabeth se pone seria. "Pero no puedes preguntarle así como así" Lo sabe, eso lo sabe indiscutiblemente. "Aunque si le expones tu situación, tal vez te deje ayudarlo en lo que sea que lo atormenta" La rubia le rodea los hombros con un brazo y se acerca a él como si estuviera al borde de decirle uno de los secretos del universo. "Yo sé que tú sabrás cómo manejarlo, Percy." Le da un beso casto en los labios y se retira.

Percy la ve alejarse, es cierto que quiere seguirla pero ahora su prioridad es otra y tiene _nombre italiano_.

_Va a ayudar a Nico de todas las maneras posibles, aunque estén lejos de su álcense hará lo que sea para salvarlo de su tormento, como dijo Annabeth._

* * *

**Perdón si es algo corto, pero no veía forma de continuar este capítulo, y me parece que quedo bien, pese a que no es tan largo como el anterior y me gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia aunque el romance entre Percy y Nico se vaya dando lentamente. Supongo que no se van a amar de la noche a la mañana ¿o sí?**

**Voy a actualizar en cuanto pueda. Estoy contento de poder escribir para ustedes.**

**Gracias por leer(? **

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


	3. Hay que descocer lazos

**Hay que descocer lazos**

* * *

Hoy especialmente, Nico tiene ganas de vomitar, no sabe si culpar su propio descuido en la alimentación o sí sólo debe culpar a Afrodita.

Cuando se levanta de la cama es para ir a vaciar su estómago (aunque no hay mucho que desechar, de todos modos).

Sus intestinos se aglutinan de manera extraordinaria y es asqueroso en todo el sentido de la palabra. Hace mucho tiempo que Nico no se enferma pero al parecer sus defensas se están debilitando cada vez más rápido.

Una vez que termina se avienta de nuevo a la cama esperando poder dormir un poco. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos empiezan a extenderse, todos vuelan en sentido a Percy y lo malo que amarlo, lo terrible que es tener que soportar las manos de Percy sobre las suyas. Aparecen las ganas de llorar, pero no se permite a sí mismo derramar ni una sola lágrima, en su lugar se ríe de lo patético que es, se está haciendo más sentimental de lo que quiere. ¡Estúpido crecimiento adolescente!

* * *

Nico escucha de otros campistas que Jason está en el campamento, algo brilla en su interior entre tantas malas noticias. Quiere ver a Jason, no porque quiera desahogarse con él y parecer una colegiala atormentada, él tiene que distraerse de alguna manera y esa es la salida más rápida.

La parte difícil es llegar hasta Jason, hay tantos campistas, no quiere ser visto y molestado por alguno de las campistas que intente socializar con él. Su sombra viaje ya no es una opción, por supuesto que no va a ir y decirle a Percy que lo acompañe a visitar a el hijo de Zeus cuando se supone que Percy no sabe que Jason aún le reconoce. Podría poner a Percy en peligro. No sabe las condiciones exactas de Afrodita, Quirón fue muy vago en las explicaciones que le dio ¿qué pasa si le dice a Percy la verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a Percy que ya se conocen? ¿El hijo de Poseidón se volvería loco? ¿Recordaría? ¿Algún tipo de castigo se le sería impartido por su indiscreción? No, él no tiene permitido envolver más a Percy.

Nico se pone la capucha de la sudadera negra en la cabeza y camina rápidamente hacia la cabina uno. Tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención.

Justo cuando le faltas uno cinco pasos su hombro es tocado.

"Hola" Demonios. Nico puede reconocer la voz simpática.

El hijo de Hades ignora el llamado y sigue en lo suyo, aunque sabe que Percy es persistente y que pronto va a hacer algo.

Tal y como Nico piensa el hijo de Poseidón se apura a ponerse enfrente de él, como una barrera firme que le impide su objetivo, en otras palabras: un estorbo. Nico odia pensar eso de Percy, pero en ese momento es lo que es y hace que se enfurezca con más fuerza.

"Nico, necesito hablar contigo" Percy se rasca la nuca pareciendo ignorante ante el rencor que Nico irradia hacia él. Cuando el hijo de Hades no responde Percy nota que no puede ver la mirada de su primo, está oculta por su cabello y parte de la capucha. Lo único que es visible en su rostro es la boca que está fruncida con enojo.

"Nico yo-"

"Apártate de mi camino, Jackson" Le dice en voz baja. Sus piernas empiezan a doler nuevamente, el estómago se estremece de dolor, pero tiene que seguir adelante.

"Pero-" Una vez más cortado.

"Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, Perseo" Nico sabe lo mucho que Percy odia ser llamado así, y no ha de creer el cuento de que no es intencional, porque es su propósito enfurecer a Percy.

Las puntas de sus dedos se tuercen con dolor.

"No sé cuál es tú problema... Yo sólo quiero-"

"Tú. Tú eres mi problema." Su voz se enfría. "¡Vete! ¡No me hables más! ¡No te me acerques nunca! ¡Te odio!" Algo se rompe en el pecho de Nico, quiere besar a Percy tan desesperadamente mal, pero también quiere que se vaya. Quiere que Percy sea feliz con Annabeth, si Percy no se entromete más no habrá manera de que salga dañado o herido. El hombre más pequeño no quiere eso y si tiene que alejarlo de esa forma, y sí tiene que amarlo a la distancia, y sí tiene que conversar a Percy de que lo odia, él lo hará.

La cabeza de Nico punza rítmicamente, los pulmones se contraen con fuerza casi haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

Los hombros de Percy se tensan, sus manos se dirigen a la capucha de Nico y la tiran hacia abajo revelando el rostro del otro. Percy mira su cara por largos minutos y Nico se paraliza porque las manos del más alto siguen sosteniendo los lados de su capucha, mientras lo mira inquisitivo. La mirada de Nico es firme, Percy lo puede ver y extrañamente su enojo disminuye. La mirada de Nico oculta muchas cosas que no puede entender, pero él quiero comprenderlas.

"Bien" Las manos de Percy se retiran. El hombre más alto se empieza a retirar, pero antes de que avance más se voltea hacia Nico. "Yo no soy del tipo que se rinde, Nico. Pero solo por hoy..." De inmediato se da la vuelta y se va.

El hijo de Hades no entiende para nada las palabras que le han dicho y no le importa ahora. El dolor no se extingue, y empieza a aumentar de manera gradual. Camina hacia la cabina uno tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que Percy le dijo.

* * *

La frustración se hace cargo del cuerpo de Percy. Se dirige al mar para poder pensar mejor, es lo más relajante que puede imaginar.

Se sumerge, sin quitarse nada de su ropa, no le importa mojarla, de todas formas la puede secar con sus poderes cuando salga, puede elegir no mojarse si lo quiere pero ¿cuál sería el chiste si se viene a relajar al mar y no se moja? Una lógica magnifica, Percy.

Los peces que por ahí pasan lo miran con curiosidad, otros que ya lo conocen le sonríen con cariño.

"Hola" Uno se acerca a él.

"Hay, amiguito," Percy le devuelve el gesto. El pez nada más cerca de él.

"¿Pasa algo, heredero de Poseidón?" El pez aletea encima de la cabeza de Percy. Sus ojos se ensanchan por la increíble percepción que tienen los animales acuáticos. Sonríe, si un humano lo viera platicando con un pez pensaría que está loco y Percy no se molestaría en culparlo.

"Bueno... es que no puedo entender que hay de malo en mí" Percy no se da cuenta de la tristeza vigente en su voz.

"¿Por qué habría algo de malo en el dos veces salvador del Olimpo?" Su mente estalla, dos veces, dos veces salvó a los dioses ¿no es cierto?

El pecho se le acelera.

"Es debido a mi primo menor," Le dice y el pez espera una referencia más exacta. "Nico, Nico di Angelo, hijo del dios Hades" El pez aletea con emoción.

"El también es un salvador." ¿Nico participó en la batalla contra Gaea? No es posible. "Usted, señor hijo de Poseidón, no debe preocuparse por él, he oído de fuentes plenamente confiables que se puede cuidar por su cuenta, es muy fuerte y es bueno en la batalla, y también maneja la espada exelent-" Percy se apresura a él y toma una de sus aletas. El pez deja escapar una gran burbuja por la conmoción.

"¿Tú lo conoces?" Percy balbucea. "¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, yo no lo conozco pero he escuchado mucho de él, sabe usted, hijo de Poseidón, en el mar también se sabe de todos los mestizos que arriesgan su vida por nosotros y nuestras divinidades como lo es su padre y por supuesto, el señor Hades también" Percy mueve la manos lejos del pez.

"Así que Nico participó también en la guerra contra Gea" El pez asiente. El hijo del dios del mar no sabe qué pasa, pero siente alivio en el pecho. "Cuéntame todo lo que sabes sobre él" Percy permanece mucho tiempo escuchando alegremente al pez.

* * *

"Algo no está saliendo bien, madre" Le dice Eros a Afrodita. Su expresión se ensombrece.

"¿Quién diría que también debía quitarles la memoria a los animales?" Afrodita gruñe.

"¿Esto está bien, madre?" Cupido se acerca a ella, volando suavemente.

"Por supuesto que no Eros. Percy sabe demasiado ahora, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Supongo que tendré que acelerar el proceso o de lo contrario..." Afrodita cae abatida en su trono lleno de perlas y piedras preciosas.

"Madre..." Afrodita mira a su hijo con decisión. Eros asiente. Se arrodilla ante ella. "Como usted desee, madre" Eros desaparece.

* * *

**Perdón por demorarme mucho, no es mi intención. Puede culpar a la escuela si quiere. Ya he entrado en período escolar y es más difícil escribir con toda la tarea que dejan, y todo esto del asunto del niño nuevo, es duro. Pero yo voy a tratar de ser un poco más constante por lo que prefiero tener un horario a algo así. Creo que actualizaré por semana, así que más o menos tendré el próximo capítulo para el domingo que viene. **

**Planeo ser extenso en la historia, y por un poco más de drama, por lo tanto disculpe si es algo pesado de digerir… me refiero a si esperaba romance pronto. **

**Gracias por leer(?**

**Oh, sí, los comentarios ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir. **


	4. El amor es crudo

**El amor es crudo**

* * *

Jason se sorprende al ver a Nico entrando en su cabina con una cara más demacrada de lo normal, sosteniéndose dolorosamente las costillas, su cara se ve afligida, esto era malo. Nico normalmente nunca presentó este tipo de aspecto, ni incluso después de la guerra, nada parecido a esto, lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando debe ser muy terrible.

Leo se levanta de inmediato de la cama donde estaba sentado junto a Jason y acude en auxilio a Nico. Leo lo logra atrapar antes de que Nico se caiga de la fatiga y el dolor. Puede que el hijo de Hefestos sea una persona cómica la mayor parte del tiempo pero también sabe cuando una situación es lo suficientemente grave como para permanecer serio una buena dosis de tiempo.

Nico fue colocado en la cama de Jason con cautela, mientras Jason abre con velocidad nerviosa uno de sus cajones sacando un botiquín, de inmediato da ambrosia a Nico.

"Oh, dioses, Nico ¿qué demonios te pasó?" Jason acuesta a Nico en una posición más cómoda. Nico se retuerce en las sábanas con malestar. Intenta pronunciar palabras, pero la magnitud de las yagas que siente en el estómago se lo impide.

"Jaaaason, amor, hay que llevarlo con Quirón, quizá el pueda curarlo o llamar a Apolo o a Will..." Leo se aferra a un brazo del hijo de Zeus. Jason le da una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora y asiente, pero en ese instante Nico niega furtivamente con la cabeza.

"Pe-pero, Nico, mira como estas" Una vez más Nico niega con la cabeza y exhala profundamente casi le resulta doloroso siquiera respirar. Sus bocanadas de aire son prolongadas.

"Jason," Le dice con pesadez. "Necesito hablar contigo" Cada minuto que pasa es más difícil hablar y duele a infiernos. "¡Ahora!" Grita mientras tiembla.

Jason le lanza a su novio una mirada de disculpa, Leo asiente comprensivamente y se aleja poco a poco.

"Espero que no sea nada grave" Dice Leo antes de llegar a la puerta, su tono tiene la preocupación apegada a él.

"Amor, ¿no me vas a dar un beso antes de irte?" Jason sonríe al ver que Leo se detiene de inmediato.

Nico no puede creer que esto está pasando justo en el momento que él en pocas palabras está agonizando.

Leo corre hacia Jason y lo atrapa enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus labios se unen y hay un poco de jugueteo de lenguas y entonces el hijo de Zeus recuerda que Nico está con ellos y se separa a regañadientes. Su aliento es pesado al igual que el de Leo.

"Te veo más tarde, cariño" Leo le dice y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Qué pasa, Nico?" Jason centra su atención en Nico.

"Yo... yo no quería que Percy se fuera, yo no lo odio, yo... ¡quiero que me siga hablando!" El hijo de Hades suelta, Jason se encuentra perplejo ante las declaraciones anormales de Nico.

Jason no dice nada por varios minutos hasta que puede notar que Nico ha dejado de temblar, sus brazos y manos abandonan la zona de su abdomen que antes sonstenía con fuerza.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Nico espera a recuperarse del entumecimiento y homigueo que le causó el dolor en casi todas sus extremidades.

Una vez que se siente mejor Nico le explica todo, acerca de Afrodita, de sus estúpidas condiciones, de cómo tiene que ser honesto con sus sentimientos, y al parecer decirselo a cualquier persona sirve para aliviar las heridas.  
Los ojos y boca de Jason se ensanchan en conmoción. No puede creer que todos a excepción de Hazel, Quirón y él se olvidaron de su existencia (sin contar a las divinidades, claro).

"Lo siento tanto, Nico" No se le ocurre que más decir porque ¿qué puedes decir cuando tanta información desconcertante te es revelada de golpe?

"No sé qué demonios hacer, Grace" La voz de Nico es un hilo. Nada ha cambiado mucho en él, en realidad a veces extraña sólo preocuparse por tener todas la tarjetas de Mythomagic. En momentos como estos se arrepiente de haber sido rescatado del Hotel lotus.

"Sé que no te va a gustar escuchar lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que no puedes hacer nada, ya que esto es obra de una diosa. Nico, por el amor de los dioses, prácticamente es tu turno de ser un juguete para ellos. Francamente dudo que Afrodita desista de lo que sea que tiene planeado nada más para complacerte, ellos son egoístas y no tienen piedad al momento de jugar con la vida emocional de un mestizo o un mortal... como mi padre lo ha hecho muchas veces" Lo bueno de Jason era que a pesar de ser un gran guerrero y devoto de los dioses del Olimpo, él estaba consciente de que los dioses no son toda bondad, si no un poco más lejos de eso. El hijo de Zeus podía ser como un perro obediente de los dioses, en especial a Hera, pero eso no quiere decir que es ignorante, en realidad no es así.

Si alguien de los dioses le pidiera traicionar a uno de sus colegas, Nico sabe de sobra, que Jason está dispuesto a recibir el castigo que merece por no cumplir sus demandas. Jason es una persona noble que lo daría todo por las personas que quiere.

"Pero yo no puedo simplemente dejarlo así, no es correcto para mí, ni para nadie, en este puto momento yo no quiero nada que tenga que ver con los dioses" Jason sabe que el vocabulario de Nico es áspero, sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar que Nico tiene razón.

"¡¿Qué mierda les hice para que estén tan enojados conmigo?!" El hijo de Hades quiere tener un respuesta, pero no simplemente va a llegar por la venta como oxígeno.

"Nico-"

"¿Ya escuchaste la parte de que no puede hacer mi sombra viaje sin que vaya Percy conmigo?" Ahora actúa como un neurótico.

Jason respira hondo.

"Dile que lo amas, entonces." Los ojos de Nico se abren al igual que su boca, su respiración se detiene, su corazón late como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de arritmia o algo así, Jason estaba loco. Eso no arregla nada, de hecho lo empeora todo. Jason debe estar jugando, debe ser una broma cuando le dice que le diga a Percy que lo ama; es bochornoso siquiera pensar en la palabra, Nico aún no se acostumbra a pensar "hey, estoy completamente enamorado de Percy Jackson", nada de eso.

"Olvídalo, Grace, eso no va a pasar" Jason suspira. Al menos lo intentó. Nico conserva sus cejas curveadas, considerando seriamente huir, cambiarse de nombre y vivir tranquilo en un lugar lejos de Percy, en otro continente si es posible.

"Nunca vas a saber si siente algo por ti, entonces" Jason suspira y Nico se tensa. Casi quería reír con recelo, eso es un golpe bajo. Percy tiene tatuada la cara con la palabra 'heterosexual', está feliz con Annabeth y debe ser así.

"No es tan fácil como lo pones, Jason" La voz del muchacho más joven era pacífica, tan en calma que pone nervioso a Jason, ya que hubiera esperado por alguna clase de insulto en cualquiera de los tres idiomas que Nico domina. También el hombre más pequeño lo llamo 'Jason', es bastante inquietante.

"Yo nunca estaría siendo feliz con mi pareja ahora si yo nunca le hubiera dicho que me gusta" Nico es feliz por su amigo, él y Leo son una pareja linda. De eso no hay duda.

"Eso es bueno" Nico se hunde en la profundidad de sus piernas y rodillas huesudas. Enroscando sus brazos al rededor de él, como para protegerse. Jason lo mira fraternal.

"Bien, yo voy a ayudarte, puedes descargar tus sentimientos por Percy en mí cada vez que gustes, pero no seas demasiado cursi" Nico se ríe bajito ante eso.

"_Gracias_"

* * *

Leo llega un parte horas después. Jason lo recibe con besos por toda la cara.

"Puedo ver que me extrañabas" Leo dice en broma juagando con los cabellos rubios de Jason.

"Absolutamente, eres muy inteligente," Jason contraataca, Leo enrojece un poco antes de sentarse en la cama de Jason.

"Lo sé. Me suelen decir eso mucho." Jason se encima en Leo y permanecen así una buena cantidad de tiempo.

"¿Qué pasa con es chico nuevo? ¿Era algo malo?" La voz del hijo de Hefestos tiene un tono visiblemente preocupado.

"Tiene problemas," Jason enrolla sus brazos en la cintura de Leo. "Pero está bien," Mete su cara en el cuello de Leo aspirando su aroma a aceite de motor y sonríe ante la esencia.

"Es un hijo de Hades ¿verdad?" Jason asiente mientras muerde un poco la piel expuesta del cuello. "Eso quiere decir que es tú primo ¿no?" Leo jadea, los labios de Jason se sienten bien bailando en el borde de su mandíbula.

"Parece que sí" Leo hace que Jason lo mire a los ojos.

"Entonces, yo quiero pedirte un favor" Repentinamente Leo inusualmente serio. Jason traga es seco por temor a que sea algo malo, pero asiente de todos modos.

"Lo que sea, _amor_" Recalca el seudónimo 'amor'.

"Vamos a ayudarlo en lo que sea que le hace sentir mal" Jason sonríe y lo besa muy fuerte.

Leo devuelve el gesto.

"Te amo, tonto muchacho volador" Leo se carcajea de su propio chiste.

"Yo igual te amo"

"Ahora yo quiero jugar a la tormenta de rayos" Leo le dice en el tono más seductor y sugerente que tiene, al parecer Leo ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

"Vamos a provocar uno cuantos truenos en la cama, para que después vengan los rayos" Jason se sube a su regazo.

"Me gusta como suena eso" Se besan con euforia.

* * *

Nico es todo un lio, de pies a cabeza. En los últimos días ha bajado de peso como si tuviera una enfermedad viral. Antes estaba flaco, pero ahora su cuerpo es casi esquelético, se mira en el espejo y no puede evitar pensar que su cuerpo es enfermizo de una forma cruel.

Él se alegra de que su madre no puede ver en lo que se ha convertido. Ella estaría de seguro muy triste.

La comida sale tan rápido de su estómago, no importa la cantidad de alimento que ingiera, siempre sale de su boca directo al inodoro. Es asqueroso, su situación es asquerosa. Hay hematomas esparcidos aleatoriamente por todo el cuerpo del hijo de Hades. No es normal.

Antes ese tipo de moretones no salían de su piel aunque tuviera severos golpes debido al entrenamiento, con una dosis de ambrosia era suficiente.

Se estaba empezando a preocupar, la ambrosia no parecía tener efecto en las manchas moradas de su piel. No iba a permitirse decirlo en voz alta pero ya está angustiado, porque no puede ir a ver a médico, necesitaría hacer un sombra viaje y no iba a llevar a Percy con él. Probablemente el hijo de Poseidón se preocupe.

Nico es discreto y no deja que nadie se entere de sus problemas, él es en su mayoría reservado en ese aspecto.

Tampoco puede recurrir a Apolo, pero a Will...

Es fácil ir con Will sin que nadie se entere lo que le sucede a su cuerpo, pues Will es el consejero de la cabina siete.

* * *

Will está sentado cómodamente en su cabina, hablando con Austin de quién sabe que cosas. Ellos parecen tener una plática furtiva y Nico realmente no estaba interesado en interrumpir, pero le urge saber el porqué de su cuerpo amoratado.

Nico pisa estruendosamente el piso de la cabina para que ambos semidioses le presten atención.

Will se voltea de inmediato algo sobresaltado, Nico ríe para sus adentros.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Pregunta Will amablemente, asiendo una seña con la mano para que Nico se acerque o se siente, lo que el prefiera.

El hijo de Hades se acerca con apresuro y sin cuidado a Will.

"Will, necesito de tus servicios" Nico escupe sin ninguna consideración.

"Oh... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" 'Porque por desagracia te conozco, idiota' era lo que iba a responder, pero se detiene en cuanto recuerda que Will no lo recuerda. Demonios, se olvidó de ese pequeño detalle.

"Eres famoso, hermano," Austin le dice con los ojos rebosantes de admiración insana hacia Will. El hijo de Apolo se sonroja ante el comentario de su hermano. "Will, el es Nico di" Austin no recuerda la otra parte del nombre de Nico por lo que lo deja pasar. "Es Nico, hijo de Hades, no lo presentaron hace algunas semanas" Austin sonríe. Will mira a Nico impactado.

"Pues bien, ¿Qué se te ofrece, Nico?" Le dedica una sonrisa igual de cálida que el Sol, porque, duh, es hijo de Apolo.

"Quiero-" Nico mira a Austin inquisitivo.

"Los dejo solos" Austin sale de la cabina a hacer cosas.

"Necesito que me diagnostiques" Will se queda en trance.

"¿Qué?" Su voz se exalta, Nico teme que alguien pueda escuchar.

"Baja la voz, soquete. Ya me has escuchado, quiero que me diagnostiques" La voz de Nico se va haciendo cada vez más pequeña a medida que su vergüenza crece.

Will guarda sus protestas y dudad.

"Está bien, siéntate y dime cómo te sientes, o cualquier cosas que creas relevante" Nico se sienta en la silla sonde antes estuvo Austin.

Respira hondo.

"Yo trato de comer, pero todo lo que como durante el día sale en forma de vomito." Aprieta sus manos en las rodillas. "Me salen moretones por el cuerpo y la ambrosia no los quita, no me duelen, sin embargo" De repente tragar su propia saliva se vuelve una tarea difícil.

Will tiene las cejas fruncidas, como si su caso fuera de lo más inusual.

"El problema, Nico, es que algo como eso sería aliviado por la ambrosia, y si esta no hace un cumplimiento en sanarte el cuerpo, supongo que es grave, si fueras un simple mortal yo diría que tienes cáncer," Nico se estremece de la sola idea de tener cáncer, le basta escuchar esa palabra para ser preso del pánico. "Pero eso no muy probable, ya que obviamente eres un semidiós. Un mestizo. Eso te hace menos vulnerable, pero de todos modos no es imposible, se han dado algunos casos de cáncer entre los mestizos" Nico tiritaba interiormente. Era insoportable tener que escuchar esto. "Déjame revisar tus moretones" Nico obedece, sin siquiera protestar.

Pasan varias horas antes de que Will, tenga el rostro demacrado.

"Tienes, tienes cáncer, Nico" Su voz tartamudea. Nico quiere pensar que es una mentira, que no es cierto, pero no ve llegar una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Will, así se entera de que es verdad. "Pero... yo no entiendo como, pareciera que se hubiera incubado de la noche a la mañana" Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

Nico se levanta y da las gracias a Will saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

**Ya sabe a quién culpar por esto.**

* * *

"¿Estás segura de esto, madre?" Eros le dice con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre.

Afrodita sonríe.

"Absolutamente" Acaricia los rizos de su hijo con cariño. "Esto va a hacer más eficaces las cosas. Si Nico no quiere poner de su parte va a tener que lidiar con ello" La diosa enmarca una sonrisa triste.

"Aunque eso es verdad, madre, pero" Su madre le da un golpe suave en la cabeza.

"Yo nunca dejaría que muriera en su búsqueda del amor, Eros" Afrodita reprende. "Después de todo esto es por su bien"

* * *

**Bueno ya que llegué tarde a la escuela me sacaron de una clase, pero por suerte hay un laboratorio de computación por lo que pude escribir este capítulo. Ahora no parece tan malo perder una clase ;) **

**En verdad, espero que esté disfrutando de la historia y como me prometí aquí he puesto más drama. Me gusta trabar de manera gradual entre el romance y el drama, así que bueno, pues esto salió. **

**Gracias por leer(?**

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


	5. Es fácil no vivir con ello

**Es fácil no vivir con ello**

* * *

No, definitivamente lo que él tiene no es cáncer, él lo sabe. Tal vez Afrodita puede engañar a Will, pero no a Nico, es justo como el hijo de Apolo dijo, es como si se hubiera incubado de la noche a la mañana, que no es así, porque lo que él tiene es cualquier cosa menos cáncer.

Eso lo tranquiliza, sin embargo odia cada uno de los moretones que cubren su piel. También está el hecho de que la diosa del amor piensa que él es lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en juego. Sólo lo tiene que dejar pasar, sabe que es una idea de su loco plan, tal vez alguien le prestaré más atención si tiene una enfermedad mortal como lo es el cáncer, y entonces a lo mejor un semidiós se enamorará de él. Es un juego muy sucio el que está realizando Afrodita, pero después de todo ellos son dioses, piensan que todo lo que hacen está bien y su ego los mantiene ciegos.

Nico no va a participar en el juego sucio de Afrodita.

Lo que tiene es nada más que la apariencia del cáncer, pero eso no significa que se siente mejor por eso. Aunque sabe que su vida no corre peligro sigue siendo terrible la idea de que Afrodita puede hacer lo que quiera con él.

Dos días después parece estar con menos apetito, ya no vomita todo lo que come. Algunas de las manchas en su piel se desvanecen, en efecto es como piensa, nadie puede engañar a Nico di Angelo con algo tan tonto como eso, pero no lo dice en voz alta por temor a que la diosa escuche y se enfurezca, de este modo sí estaría en graves problemas.

Nico evita a Percy más de una semana, es bastante difícil ya que no puede contar con su sombra viaje.

Es miércoles cuando Quirón lo manda a llamar a la casa grande.

"Nico," Quirón saluda con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El hijo de Hades frunce el ceño no hay nada a lo que le encuentre un buen motivo para estar sonriente. "Veo que la señora Afrodita ha exagerado contigo," Nico dirige su mirada a cualquier otra cosa. "Will me contó..." Nico se ríe entre dientes.

"Yo no tengo cáncer" Quirón le da otra sonrisa triste, como odia ese tipo de expreción en cualquier persona, le enoja, porque eso siempre significa que cosas malas van a pasar, lo ha aprendido con el paso de los años. Todas aquellas personas que vio morir tenían una sonrisa triste en sus rostros, como si trataran de decir que todo iba a estar bien cuando claramente no era así.

"Yo sé, Nico, pero de todos modos tener la apariencia de la enfermedad, hace daño en tu cuerpo, aunque no tan grave como si la tuvieras de verdad" Nico se estremece, sus manos se aprietan en puños. "Nico, si Afrodita está haciendo esto es porque no te esfuerzas en-"

"No necesito eso, Quirón." Los ojos del hijo de Hades parecen enviarle dagas al centauro. "Al grano, Quirón" Escupe olvidando mostrar respeto.

Quirón suspira. "Quiero que instruyas a los nuevos campistas a las diez" Le dice y la mandíbula de Nico cae repentinamente. No esperaba eso.

"De acuerdo" Es todo lo que dice antes de irse.

* * *

Lo último que quiere es tener que congeniar con niños, que van a hacer preguntas sobre todo, irónicamente resulta que él era exactamente así cuando era un niño pequeño.

Recuerda todas las tontas preguntas que le hizo alguna vez a Percy y se avergüenza por ello, ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo?

* * *

"Mamá ¿de qué crees que estén hechas las ranas?" Un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro con grandes ojos marrones pregunta mientras sostiene al pequeño animal verde en sus manos.

Su madre se ríe "No lo sé, hijo, ¿tú de qué crees que estén echas?" María abraza a su hijo por la espalda y lo sube a su regazo, haciendo a Nico estallar en risas.

"Yo creo que están hechas de vida y moscas, mamá" La rana salta lejos de Nico y empieza sentir ganas de llorar.

"Nico, las ranas tiene familia también," Aprieta más fuerte a su hijo contra su pecho. "Yo no quisiera que nadie te tomara lejos de mí," El hijo de Hades se acurruca más cerca. "Eres muy valiente por dejarla ir" La sensación de tristeza abandona a Nico. Está bien de esta forma.

"Yo también creo que están hechas de eso" María guiña un ojo a su hijo.

* * *

La cara de Nico se pone roja ante el recuerdo, sí, él todo el tiempo hacía preguntas tontas, y desea que vuelva a ser así.

Se dirige al campo de entrenamiento, con su habitual capucha de la chamarra negra encima de su cabeza.

Se ve mucho más pálido que de costumbre y por ahora quiere guardar los comentarios de otros acerca de su aspecto poco saludable. Los pómulos resaltan más también.

Hay varios niños sentados en un semi círculo esperando por su nuevo instructor.

Nico se presenta ante ellos, unos niños tienen miedo debido a su apariencia poco amigable, mientras que otros están totalmente complacidos de que un niño de Hades le vaya enseñar a luchar con la espada.

El hijo de Hades desenvaina su espada y al tiempo que los semidioses menores hacen lo mismo, va a comenzar uno de las posturas básicos cuando escucha un jadeo detrás de él.

"Perdón por llegar tarde" Dice Percy, Nico lo mira por un momento, atónito. Percy le sonríe y Nico mira a otra dirección tratando de no derretirse con la mirada del otro.

El hijo de Poseidón se ríe para sus adentros.

"Bien, ¿en dónde íbamos?" Dice Nico ignorando la presencia de Percy.

Maldito sea Quirón, debió mencionarle que Percy iba a estar ahí también.

"Mantener la postura con la espada" Un niño de Deméter le recuerda. Nico asiente torpemente y se coloca en su lugar de nuevo. Puede sentir como la sangre corre libremente por sus venas, es consciente de que Percy está mirando cada movimiento que hace. Sabe que Percy está recargando su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos y está sonriendo como estúpido.

"Las espadas son pesadas por lo que deben aprender a sostenerla correctamente y después de un tiempo se acostumbrarán al peso y será más fácil, como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo" Nico sostiene con facilidad su espada. Los niños lo imitan.

Uno de ellos, cae debido al peso, es un niño flacuchento, más bajo de estatura que sus otros compañeros.

Nico acude a él de inmediato. "¿Estás bien?" Le dice con preocupación y el niño sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Estoy bien, señor" Percy trata de reprimir una carcajada cuando el niño llama a Nico 'señor' con tanto respeto, las mejillas de Nico se encienden por la vergüenza.

"Um... Bueno, no tiene que sostenerla exactamente como yo, deben encontrar una forma en la que se sientan cómodos levantando su espada" Los semidioses jóvenes se entretienen con eso un buen rato.

"Parece que eres bueno con los niños" Le dice Percy juguetonamente.

"Cállate, Jackson. Tú sólo estabas ahí sentado sin hacer nada ¿viniste a enseñar o a aprender de un verdadero profesional?" Nico se burla, la situación se siente normal, como si casi es agradable. Casi.

"Te veías tan adorable, que no quise interrumpirte" El hijo de Hades no puede creer cómo Percy lo ha descrito. "Adorable" esas palabras calientan su pecho.

Nico fija su mirada en el suelo, que es muy interesante de repente.

"Yo no soy adorable, Jackson. Y si no vas ayudar con tú tarea, entonces no te entrometas y lárgate" Percy se acerca a él.

"Puedo sentir que eres más amable de lo que aparentas" Percy insiste en enseñar a Nico que... ¿qué le va a enseñar exactamente?

"Yo no aparento nada, Jackson. Tú eres el único que finge saber de otras personas, ni siquiera me agradas" De nuevo sus piernas flaquean y el dolor se arremolina por todo su cuerpo.

Percy no parece darse cuenta.

"Eso no es cierto" La voz de Percy se quiebra. Va a seguir protestando cuando nota que Nico está a punto de colapsar, antes de que eso suceda Percy lo atrapa.

Nico lo mira con amor antes de que pierda la consciencia por completo.

Los niños se exaltan al ver lo que ocurre frente a sus propios ojos. Hay chillidos por parte las hijas de Ares.

"¡Se cancela la práctica!" Grita Percy, corriendo a la casa grande con Nico en sus brazos. Percy sabe que Nico es flaco, pero es mucho peor que eso, él está al borde de ser una pila de huesos, la angustia inunda todo su ser, no es sano que Nico se encuentre en ese estado. Nico no pesa nada, como un niño normal de su edad debería, es la persona más liviana que ha conocido y no se siente bien saber eso.

El cabello de Nico a pesar de ser un desorden hace que se vea lindo, pero Percy no piensa mucho en eso porque hasta él sabe que ese no es el momento adecuado para admirar lo guapo que es el muchacho. Hijo de su tío, de su tío, por el amor de los dioses. Su tío tiene un hijo descaradamente bello.

Percy irrumpe en la sala de la casa grande. Quirón que está leyendo algo lo mira con el rostro ensombrecido.

"¿Percy?" Quirón ve a la persona que el hijo de Poseidón sostiene en sus manos y grita. "¡Nico!"

* * *

**De todos los capítulos que he escrito este es el que menos trabajo me ha costado escribir, espero que les guste. **

**Perdón, sí esto le pasa a Nico, yo también lo adoro (es mi personaje favorito), pero bueno, la historia tiene que tener trama y bueno…**

**Gracias por leer(?**

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


	6. La ventana a medio abrir

**La ventana a medio abrir**

* * *

Sus ojos se abren y de inmediato se da cuenta que el lugar en el que se encuentra es muy parecido a un hospital, igual de blanco. Sus parpados se sienten tan pesados y a pesar de que intenta levantarse es difícil cuando tiene un terrible dolor en la espalda.

No puede recordar mucho, sin embargo la inquietud en su pecho parece que no está ahí.

Hay grandes luces blancas encima de su cabeza, no son para nada agradables, si contamos que son cegadoras, y bueno...

Dentro de la habitación no hay absolutamente nadie, como siempre. No duele nada de eso.

A Nico nunca le han gustado los hospitales y aunque este no sea uno tiene la fachada de un cuarto de uno de esos hospitales que están en las metrópolis. Poco elaborado, de eso no hay duda.

Es cierto que le duele un poco la espalda y los brazos un poco pero no es nada grave, o que amerite quedarse internado en lo que sospechosamente se parece a un hospital. Es poco probable que haya llegado aquí por su cuenta. Nico trata de hacer su sombra viaje de regreso a su cabina, pero nada sucede, es lamentablemente, que hasta ahora recuerda que no puede utilizar su habilidad si no lo acompaña Percy, y no es noticia nueva que el hijo de Hades es orgulloso, y de ninguna forma va a pedirle a Percy que viaje con él, ni aunque estuviera muerto (o después de ello).

Se levanta con cuidado, no es que haya alguien más en la habitación, es por simple reflejo. Normalmente habría esperado que hubiera uno que otro médico, o Will, para variar.

Cuando Nico recuerda lo que pasó con Percy toma la decisión de que realmente no quiere permanecer en el campamento mestizo ni un segundo más. No ahora, y no nunca, aunque el 'Half-blood' se supone que es un lugar para los semidioses, un refugio, un hogar, es obvio que para un hijo de Hades no hay lugar, está bien que la gente le sea indiferente y que una que otra vez lo vean con desconfianza o miedo... pero si hay algo que no soporta es la lástima, y Percy se la da sin ningún problema. Es porque es el héroe, que lo ayuda, no por nada más.

Hay grandes vitrales y floreros, e insensatamente planea escapar por uno de los grandes ventanales que hay en la sala, lo único que es un riesgo es que toda vía le duele la espalda y sus piernas están medianamente entumidas. ¿A quién le importa?

Justo cuando está a unos centímetros de irse o más bien huir, un resplandor ilumina todo el cuarto, casi cegando a Nico.

La figura es de un hombre guapo y rubio y bueno... es Apolo. Ese dios que cura a tantos, y purifica el alma de los hombres. Apolo es un dios amable, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea mucho mejor cuando se enoja, incluso hay quienes se atreven a decir que es más temible que Zeus. Mitos, Nico piensa, irónicamente.

"Nico" Apolo le dice cortés, como siempre. Sin embargo son pocas las veces que el dio de la luz se hace presente ante el hijo de Hades. La mayoría de las veces sólo para aconsejarle lo más certero y no hay que dudar que hoy es por la misma razón. "Eres tan inteligente" Le dice sincero, pero hay algo más escondido detrás de esas indulgentes palabras, no darse cuenta en era un delito. "Pero, te falta ser honesto contigo mismo" Él ya lo era, en serio quiere desaparecer del campamento, por un largo tiempo, si no es que siempre.

Nico no hace nada por contradecir a Apolo. "Estoy seguro de que eres tan bueno, sólo es el miedo a salir herido" Un punzada en el pecho diferente a las que tiene cuando está bajo el efecto de Afrodita allana sus cavidades cardíacas, está vez está seguro de que no es culpa de nadie más que de su estúpida sensibilidad ante las palabras del dios en frente de sus narices. "Siempre hay un tiempo y un lugar para ser feliz, Nico" El dios le sonríe como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, el muchacho siente un ligero ardor en los ojos, pero no va a llorar, o por lo menos, no en presencia de Apolo. "Tal vez ahora es cuando" De acuerdo esas palabras suenan bastante maravillosas y quizá es porque en verdad los son.

En la palabra de Apolo no hay mentiras o trucos y eso es lo que más le duele a Nico, lo que más repudia, de cualquier otro dios no tendría ningún valor significativo para él, tal vez Hades, pero eso no va a pasar.

Para Nico es más difícil creer en las personas, pero claro está que Apolo no es una "persona".

Es como si pudiera leer su mente y corazón aún con un efecto espejo, debido a que está seguro que su interior está tan torcido que hasta a él le cuesta entenderse actualmente. Tampoco exagerará diciendo que su interior es como la felpa de un muñeco hecho añicos.

"Yo confío en que sabrás elegir lo mejor para ti" Sonríe con más aliento y vigor, tanto que contagia un poco a Nico, quién por supuesto no lo va a admitir.

"Y entre tú y yo... Tú sabrás como hacerlo mejor sin la magia de Afrodita. Yo estoy de tu lado, oh, y Poseidón también" Nico casi se ríe de lo último, sin embargo no puede entender bien a lo que se refiere Apolo.

¿Es una apuesta? ¿Sin la magia de Afrodita?

De repente algo hace 'clic' en su cabeza.

Si así va a ser no lo va a detener. Sólo por esta vez va a dejar que las cosas fluyan solas.

Nico va a darle las gracias pero ya es tarde porque se esfumó tan rápido como apareció.

Se muerde el labio inferior para no dar a luz a la gran sonrisa que se está formando en sus labios.

Apolo idiota, piensa con cariño. En eso, como si Apolo hubiera escuchado el extraño agradecimiento de Nico manda un rayo de luz que se posa en la cabeza de Nico y le proporciona una ráfaga de calor tan agradable. No puede contenerse más y deja salir a flote la sonrisa que esconde.

En ese preciso momento Percy irrumpe en el cuarto. Nico no deja de sonreír; es raro.

Percy se ve pasmado, la imagen de Nico con los cabellos iluminados por los rayos del sol, y su sonrisa que embriagaría a cualquiera, que no provoca más que cosas agradables en la boca de su estómago y que se propagan furiosamente contra el pecho. Martillando de algo que Percy no puede identificar. Nico, como ya había pensado antes, es muy, muy guapo (Percy no quiere pensar que es sexy, aunque lo sea).

Percy termina de admirarlo, pero aun conservando lo contento que le hace sentir ver así a Nico, por razones tan vagas como el pensamiento del más grande de los filósofos.

El hijo de Poseidón sostiene una bolsa llena de granadas y se las entrega a Nico, sin antes titubear un poco.

"Me dijeron que son tus favoritas" Percy sonríe torpemente, no sabiendo si sentarse a un lado en la cama de Nico o en el suelo.

"Hola, Percy" Nico hace un gesto con la mano para que se siente a su lado, sin dejar de sonreír. Percy lo cumple.

"Hola, Nico"

"Gracias".

* * *

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, a pesar de ser bastante corto. **

**Al principio no sabía muy bien como seguir, pero entonces dije: ¿Por qué no un poco de romance ahora? Y bueno… esto salió.**

**Personalmente me encanta Apolo, es un personaje que no podía dejar pasar, nunca lo había incluido pero amé hacerlo. **

**Perdón por el retraso ¿me creerían si les digo que mis ensayos me mantuvieron alejado de mis deberes como escritor?, Espero que sí, porque es exactamente lo que pasó. No voy a decir con certeza lo que voy a dilatar en volver publicar el capítulo siguiente porque ni yo mismo lo sé.**

**Adoro y amo, cada uno de sus comentarios, no puede creer que en verdad comenten lo mucho que les gusta mi escritura y la historia, lo lamento, no acariciaré mi ego más jaja. Gracias por todo, son lectores excelentes ;u; Prometo que contestaré sus PM y comentarios en cuanto tenga tiempo.**

**Gracias por leer **

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


	7. La vida de un mentiroso

**La vida de un mentiroso**.

* * *

La recuperación de Nico fue prolongada, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que estaba siendo afectado por la cascara del cáncer, no se le iba a caer el cabello sin embargo, porque en sí no tiene la enfermedad, él tiene todos los dolores que vienen con ella.

Los moretones eran un poco más visibles en la bata blanca que le obligaron a ponerse. Will y Austin eran buenos en esto del tratamiento que necesita. Iba mejorando.

Logró que lo dejaran salir después de otra semana. Volvió a su cabina con un mejor aspecto, si es que su forma antigua era buena.

Muchas cosas cambiaron debido a la aparición de Apolo, las cosas como que no podía luchar contra la diosa del amor, pero su podía actuar por su cuenta. Por supuesto no iba a andar vagando por ahí para seducir a un campista. Pero si era natural y dejaba que todo pasara solo, a lo mejor todo cambiaría de rumbo para su propio bien.

Se recuesta en su cama, esperando poder dormir, ha pasado un tiempo desde que ha tenido tantas ganas de no hacer nada más que tirarse en su propio colchón y dejarse sumergir en el sueño. Hace como tres años específicamente que no sucede, aún hay una que otra pesadilla sobre el tiempo que estuvo vagando por el Tártaro, otras muy vívidas sobre la muerte de su hermana y madre, esas eran las peores, incluso más que las que tenían que ver con el infierno.

Ver el rostro afligido de Bianca no era nada alentador. Era como si a veces lo visitara solo para reprocharle lo decepcionada que estaba de él. Por alejarse de los demás, por volverse tan frío, hubo ocasiones en las que Nico quiso gritarle que esta era la forma en la que debía de ser, que no podía hacerlo de otra forma porque no sabía, pero nunca se atrevió, ni aunque solamente fuera un sueño. Sabe de ante mano que los sueños de los semidioses siempre se conectan de alguna forma con la realidad y probablemente esto no era diferente. Tantas veces se mordió la mejilla para no alzarle la voz a su hermana, algo que nunca pudo hacer.

Nico estaba empezando a odiarse en este punto otra vez, por no poder hacer que Bianca se sienta orgullosa de él, por no poder decirle que había cambiado y ahora sonreía otra vez como antes, nunca iba a ser como antes y lo sabe perfectamente. Aún le encantaba Mythomagic, pero no quiere decir que siga siendo como era cuando tenía diez años. Aún le encantan muchas cosas que de pequeño también como Percy por ejemplo... claro que le encantaba diferente a la forma en que le encantaba cuando era más chico.

Cuando era un niño pequeño, le gustaba pensar que era su héroe, una persona a la que podía admirar, ahora era distinto, pensaba en él más como un amante que como un héroe con una capa reluciente y una sonrisa encantadora. Fantaseaba con sus labios. Obviamente su mente tenía que cambiar de opinión con la llegada de la pubertad, por supuesto que nunca iba a decirle a nadie que en más de una ocasión se había tocado pensando en Percy, sin embargo no eran tantas, porque se podrían contar con los dedos de una mano. La mayoría de los momentos en los que se sintió caliente y excitado por ver a Percy en las prácticas todo sudado, simplemente se metía en el abismo seguro de su cabina, no necesitando más que su baño para una buena ducha fría y ahí terminaba todo el asunto.

Nico era demasiado introvertido para su propio bien, a pesar de que sabía que masturbarse no estaba mal y que casi todos los niños de su edad lo hacían él no podía para de sentirse tan mal por hacerlo pensado en un adolescente tres años mayor que él y que como si no fuera poco tiene una novia. Le hace sentirse tan perturbado y enfermo que evita a todas las personas posibles, en especial a Percy, ya que es él el que despierta el deseo sexual en Nico, sin importar que no es más que un niño de dieciséis años. Si tan solo hubiera nacido unos años más atrás (tres) y no después en un tiempo diferente, que es como una terrible paradoja, porque se podría considerar que técnicamente él es más grande que Percy por unos cincuenta o sesenta años. Asco.

Pero Nico no tiene la culpa él fue despojado de su época y al mismo tiempo reprimido en la misma, en esos años, la homosexualidad era un tabú, algo asqueroso, más visto como un pecado que cualquier otra cosa, eso lo rayó, le hizo pensar que en serio algo andaba mal en su cabeza, tal vez una enfermedad mental. Pero comprendió que era totalmente sano cuando llegó a la época de Percy, donde era visiblemente más aceptado e incluso hubo comunidades gay. Bastante impresionante lo que hacen los años.

Volviendo al punto, si Nico y Percy se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias cabría la posibilidad de que ambos se enamoraran, eso era demasiado remoto y sub real para Nico, incluso en su imaginación sigue sonando tan lejano.

El sueño se disipó dejándolo de nuevo a la deriva de sus pensamientos.

De súbito escucha golpes en su puerta y gime frustrado. Esperanzado de que no sea Percy.

Se levanta a regañadientes y abre la puerta. De inmediato se encuentra derrumbado en el suelo.

"Nico" Hazel chilla. El hijo de Hades la abraza con gentileza y suspirando con resignación.

Hazel se levanta y ayuda a su hermano también. Nico descubre que hay unas pocas perlas entre otras piedras preciosas en el suelo y se da cuenta de que Hazel ha dejado caer algunas "lágrimas" al verlo de nuevo, eso calienta su corazón.

"Hola, Hazel" Nico le dice y no hay necesidad de que le diga algo como "siéntete como en casa" porque sabe que Hazel lo hace. Tampoco hay necesidad de invitarla a pasar o decirle que se sienta cómoda porque ella lo hace y Nico no puede sentirse más feliz de ver a su hermanastra otra vez.

Hazel se sienta hiperactivamente en el borde de la cama de Nico.

"Tú cama siempre está como nueva," Nico sabe que lo que Hazel en realidad dice silenciosamente. Que su cama parece siempre de esa forma porque casi nunca es utilizada, Nico no una persona que duerma realmente mucho y parece que su cama nunca envejece, porque no ha sido usada para dormir, más de unas once veces o tal vez menos. El comentario de Hazel es un indicio de que ella está preocupada por él y eso no le gusta a Nico.

"Sí." Le dice ausente. Parado frente a su hermana.

"¿Hay algo qué te esté preocupando?" Hazel le dice. Balanceando sus pies de un lado a otro, pero con esa sonrisa que hace que Nico se sienta culpable cada vez que miente.

"Nada en especial." Se encoge de hombros ante su propia deshonestidad. Hazel frunce el ceño, mientras lo mira con recelo. Ella es demasiado perspicaz, como María di Angelo. Tiene una capacidad maternal indiscutible.

Por un momento hay un atisbo de culpabilidad en los ojos de Nico. En el segundo siguiente desaparece.

El incidente con Afrodita no algo de lo que Nico quiere que Hazel se entere. ¿Le dolería saber que nadie recuerda a su hermano? No lo sabe así que guardar el secreto por ahora es la mejor opción. Hazel no parece lista para enterarse, ella es muy sensible. Sin Nico pudiendo predecir su reacción es más difícil saber si estaría bien soltarle la sopa. Por lo que no lo hace.

Hazel suspira con derrota después de un buen tiempo de silencio.

"Bueno... Nico, me estaba preguntando si me podría quedar un tiempo aquí" Su voz se vuelve inesperadamente reluciente. Nico ensancha los labios formado una especie de sonrisa o algo parecida a una... Pero decae, si Hazel se queda podría enterarse del problema que tiene con la diosa del amor.

"Claro." Finge que no hay dejo de miedo. Nico no se atreve a preguntar por qué. Probablemente se deba a la perdida de Frank hace unos meses. Y Hazel no necesita ser cuestionada, es su cabina también después de todo.

"¡Genial!" Ella brinca abrazando a su hermano. Y en eso se abre la puerta.

"¡P-Percy!" Nico balbucea con asombro. Oh, dioses, no por favor.

"Nico..." La voz de Percy se va apagando a medida que los ve más detenidamente. Hay un sonrojo por parte de Percy y emana incomodidad.

Nico estaba horrorizado, quería decirle que no es lo que piensa, que es solo un mal entendido, pero luego recuerda. ¿Por qué tiene que darle explicaciones? Percy puede creer lo que quiera.

"Lo siento no quise interrumpir"

"¿De qué hablas, Percy?" Dice Hazel. "Vamos deja de bromear, sabes muy bien que Nico es mi hermano" Nico sonríe un poco de lado desviando la mirada.

"Cierto" Percy parece repentinamente aliviado y como si un foco acabara de prendérsele encima. Sus cables cerebrales al fin parecen enchufarse.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Percy" Hazel suelta a Nico para ir a saludar amablemente a Percy.

"Sí, jaja" El hijo de Poseidón se ríe con nerviosismo. "Por un momento olvidé que ya que Nico es hijo de Hades debería ser tu hermanastro" Devuelve el apretón de manos. "Oh, Hazel, es bueno saber que Nico tiene alguien para apoyarse, porque ser nuevo en el campamento y no conocer a nadie es difícil," La mandíbula de Hazel se abre con sorpresa, y gira su cabeza para mirar a Nico desorbitado, enviándole un mira que dice 'Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, N.I.C.O.'. "Es bueno que estés aquí." Hazel asiente sin entender nada.

Demonios, Nico quiere tanto ir y golpear a Percy ahora mismo.

"Sí" Hazel oculta sus dudas. "¿Puedes dejarnos unos momentos a solas? No he tenido la oportunidad de platicarle muchas cosas a mi hermano y bueno..."

"Claro" Percy dice alegre.

"Prometo que Nico y yo te buscaremos en el desayuno." Los dientes de Nico rechinan por la decisión de su hermana sin tomar en cuenta las suyas.

"Los voy a estar esperando" El hijo de Poseidón e aleja y Hazel cierra la puerta fúnebremente...

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Hazel le grita entre frustrada y confundida.

Nico suspira hondo.

* * *

Como Nico se lo veía venir Hazel suelta algunas joyas por la tristeza. Y le pide disculpas por enojarse con él.

Comprende que ser olvidado no es agradable y se siente mal por ello, aunque para Nico no es tan grave.

Hazel es más propensa a sentirse conmovida por los problemas ajenos, así es su naturaleza. A diferencia de Nico que se modeló como una botella que encierra sus propios sentimientos, lo que no sabe es que la botella puede explotar en cualquier momento, ya que el gas se sigue aglomerando cada vez más y pronto no va a caber. Interesante analogía.

Nico la consuela diciéndole que no le importa mucho, pero Hazel es insistente y sigue así durante una media hora.

Su hermanastra se calma y le sonríe fuerte.

Lo sujeta de la mano y le saca de la cabina oscura. La luz repentina casi sega a Nico, pero no se queja.

"Tenemos que reunirnos con Percy ¿recuerdas?" Oh, sí. Olvidó ese pequeño detalle.

Hazel es una de los pocos conocedores de sus sentimientos hacia Percy, pero sabe que ella respeta su intimidad y no sería capaz de entrometerse en su carente relación con Percy (¿cómo se le puede llamar a su estado con Percy? conocidos ¿tal vez?). Por lo que deja que Hazel lo arrastre al comedor.

* * *

**Bueno, en primer lugar agradezco a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Ellos me hacen querer escribir más y son un gran incentivo ya que no esperaba tener muchos comentarios (: **

**En segundo lugar lamento haber dejado inactiva la historia por tanto tiempo. Estuve ocupado con mis clases y consolando a mí hermano por la patética ruptura que tuvo, con la muchacha más odiosa del planeta, hubiera deseado que él la hubiera terminado pero fue al revés. Como se puede notar no soy muy fan de las relaciones, pero ella pisoteaba a mi hermano como a un trapo viejo y aunque me siento mal por él, estoy agradecido de que su relación tonta terminara, estoy seguro de que se merece alguien mejor y que por supuesto lo respete. **

**Volviendo a la historia: como dije las cosas van a ir lentas entre estos dos, así que espero que sean pacientes, el percico y las relaciones sexuales vendrán eventualmente. Con el tiempo claro. Hay que darle tiempo a Percy para enamorarse de Nico…**

**En este capítulo quise usar un poco la función de la redacción 'M', y sé que lo habrán notado. **

**Por ahora es todo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo :3**

**Gracias por leer(?**

**Oh, sí, los comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir. **


	8. Cambios

**Cambios**

* * *

Cuando entran Percy está en su respectiva mesa, con no muchos alimentos. Es la primera vez que Nico mira tan poca comida en el plato de Percy, usualmente rebosa de comida. Ahora que lo piensa el hijo de Poseidón ha bajado bastante de peso, tal vez demasiado, pero eso no interviene en que es guapo, ni siquiera un hombre tiene que ser gay para decirlo.

Claro, su cara es un poco más afilada ahora.

Las piernas de Nico comienzan a flipar a medida que Hazel lo conduce hacía la persona que ama, y que ahora no lo recuerda, eso duele un poco, pero se concentra en decirse que es mejor así.

Puede sentir algunos ojos en ellos, sobre todo en Hazel, ella es más querida que él (mucho, mucho más). No le importa mucho, a pesar de que ser el centro de atención no es una de sus actividades favoritas, se puede decir que lo repudia, porque sabe lo que todos piensan cuando lo ven, lo que sienten cuando lo ven. ¿Y cómo no?

Él es el hijo de Hades, no se puede esperar que cause ternura o siquiera confianza. Miedo, es la palabra más acertada, a Nico no le disgusta del todo ser temido, pero la sola idea de que la gente no lo respete como persona si no como el hijo del señor del inframundo, se torna enfermizo.

Es justamente la manera en la que los dioses se ganan la devoción, porque son temidos, algunos los respetan nada más por temor y eso es en lo último en lo que se quiere convertir.

La carne viva es cruel.

Ambos niños están enfrente de la mesa de Poseidón. Nico negándose a mirar a Percy, no quiere volver a sentir que el dolor se cierne sobre su cuerpo, por otro lado acaba de salir de su recuperación y sería el colmo que volviera, podría despertar las sospechas en Will y la incertidumbre es tediosa y difícil de manejar, no, definitivamente no va a correr el riesgo.

Hazel mira a Nico desasosiego. Su hermano no percibe esto.

Percy levanta la mirada y sonríe humilde. Levanta una mano para indicar que se sienten a su lado pero Nico actúa rápido y por una vez en la vida no le importa respetar las reglas del campamento.

Nico arrastra a Hazel con él hacía la mesa de Hades.

Percy suspira y prosigue con el consumo de sus alimentos.

Hoy tiene que ir a ver a Annabeth, van a pasar el rato juntos, tal vez mientras ella trabaja en un nuevo proyecto de arquitectura él pueda recostarse tranquilo y dormir un buen rato, ¿he mencionado lo mucho que le cuesta dormir a Perseo Jackson desde hace una semana? Pues es cierto, su mente no para de carburar, y lo peor es que sus pensamientos no son agradables y es mejor no mencionarlos por el momento.

Percy instruye a algunos de los semidioses menores, es un trabajo agotador, pero nunca fue tan pesado como para hacer que sus brazos o piernas tiemblen. Es distinto ya. No es porque se deba a que es débil o algo así, más bien la maldita fatiga proviene de su jodido interior.

No hay mucho que pueda hacer para mejorar; ha intentado pasar tiempo con su novia ya que ello siempre le pone al día, pero no ha conseguido ni un minuto a solas con ella, siempre está trabajando en algo y Percy no es muy fanático de las cosas arquitectónicas. Sus horarios terminan por separar a la pareja, y Percy está descontento, se supone que deberían pasar más tiempo juntos o besarse... no hacen nada de eso desde hace seis días. Él la extraña y Annabeth a menudo le promete tiempo, pero por una u otra cosa siempre se cancela. A lo mejor ha eso se debe su falta de apetito.

Por otro lado está el comportamiento de su primo, hace unos pocos días simplemente Nico parecía no soportarlo, pero él día en el que se presentó con granadas a visitarlo, el hijo de su tío le sonrió, no con una sonrisa burlesca, aquella era sincera y genuina, una sonrisa como la que nunca ha visto, aunque a lo mejor eso se deba a que la sonrisa de Nico di Angelo es una rareza porque bueno... no se ve casi nunca. El estómago le quema un poco, pronosticando que algo no anda bien. Hay un cierto piqueteo de culpabilidad ¿es normal pensar mucho en la sonrisa de un primo? ¿Es raro imaginar que el hijo de Hades puede tener algo tan bello como eso?

Los mestizos no se imaginarían ni por casualidad que un hijo de Hades posea tan maravillosa cualidad.

Percy arroja el tenedor con frustración, está claro que le disgusta pensar cosas así de Nico, él no está acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de pensamientos de un hombre... ¡Un hombre, por el amor de los dioses!

Hmm... Quizá alguna vez por Luke, pero era de forma distinta se podría llamar ¿admiración?, sin embargo con Nico no es exactamente así, pero se niega a ponerle un nombre a lo que siente... ya tiene uno de todas formas ¿no? se llama parentesco familiar... sí eso es, se detiene a pensar el hijo de Poseidón.

Y por si esperaban otra cosa, Percy sí se logró convencer de que era eso.

"¿Nico?" Hazel le pregunta con preocupación.

"Estoy bien..." El hormigueo se fuga por el diafragma "No quiero acercarme a Percy por ahora ¿sabes?" El hormigueo cesa.

Nico sabe muy bien que iba a aceptar el hecho de que está envuelto en un juego poco piadoso de Afrodita, pero es que una vez que Percy le trajo esas estúpidas granadas con esa estúpida sonrisa le duele más saber que jamás va a estar a su lado, que nunca tendrán un futuro juntos, duele mucho más de lo que Nico se predijo, a mares más. Va a enfrentarlo y entender que es de ese modo y una vez que lo haga tal vez pese menos hablarle a Percy. Podrá verlo pasar con normalidad, sin sentir cosas extrañas en el vientre.

"Bueno" Le dice. "Nico, Nico. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Venecia un rato? ¿eh? eh?," Hazel tiene impresa una gran sonrisa y casi logra que Nico saque una, sobre todo con ese tono que ha usado. Es gracioso en grandes proporciones. "Ir allá siempre te anima" La muchacha toma un gran bocado de su postre, gruñendo de aprecio.

"No puedo hacer sombra viaje sin-" El nombre se lo reserva.

Los ojos de Hazel se engrandecen.

"Oh. Lo siento, Nico, no lo recordaba" Hazel parece apenada pero no hay forma de saberlo. Nico le da una palmada en la cabeza.

"Será para otra..." Sus ojos revolotean en dirección a Percy. Se da cuenta de que Percy lo mira fijamente y aún después de que sus miradas se encuentren él no hace nada para fingir que no lo mira con intensidad, en cambio se queda ahí, viéndolo y luego le sonríe, Nico aparta la mira de inmediato. Avergonzado.

Hazel se da cuenta y mira a la dirección en la que antes Nico enfocó su atención. Percy Jackson del otro lado.

Ella se ríe dulcemente. "¿De qué te ríes?" Su hermano le pregunta con enfado.

"De nada en especial" Hazel prosigue con su burla.

"Hazel, te juro por los dioses que-"

"Hola, Nico, Hazel." Percy dice detrás de la espalda del hijo de Hades. El niño menor se queda estático por la sonora y agradable voz del otro.

"¡Percy!" Hazel saluda entusiasmada. Se levanta de su silla y ofrece asiento a Percy. Él va a sentarse pero la voz de Nico interrumpe su acción.

"Si Quirón nos ve nos dará una sanción, ya sabes" Reprocha mientras recarga su cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha. Indiferente.

"Me echaré la culpa" Percy le objeta con terquedad y tomando asiento.

"Supongo que alguien de tú calibre lo puede manejar" Nico susurra y Hazel le lanza una mirada de advertencia, una que Nico ignora por completo.

"¿Qué?" Percy se vuelve hacía él enojado.

"Ya terminé" Y el próximo en levantarse es Nico, pero esta vez para irse. La sangre de Percy hierve ante el comportamiento arrogante del otro.

"¡No jodas!" Percy se levanta retumbante de su asiento siguiendo a su primo. Hazel baja la mira y continúa con su desayuno.

Antes de que pueda entrar a la cabina trece alguien lo toma por los hombros y lo hace girar bruscamente.

"¿Qué?" Nico espeta, ahora encabronado.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"No sé de que hablas" Sus ojos evitan todo el cuerpo de Percy.

"No te hagas el desentendido, Nico. Primero me odias, después me sonríes y después me vuelves a odiar. ¿Estás jugando? ¿O solo es la manera en la que los hijos de Hades se comportan?" Es un golpe muy bajo y barato. Percy lo sabe demasiado tarde y cierra la boca antes de que diga más cosas inútiles.

Las mejillas de Nico se encienden por el coraje... ¿quién se cree él para juzgarlo cuando ni siquiera lo recuerda?

Sus pupilas se dilatan y Percy entra en pánico.

"Tú no eres diferente a los demás, Perseo" El corazón de Percy se encoge. Ha olvidado que casi todos los campistas tratan a Nico como un fenómeno, que le huyen, Nico no es solitario por elección o al menos así lo ve Percy. Pero es que hay algo que lo hiere cuando Nico le habla con indiferencia, algo que lo enoja cuando lo evita.

Nico entre a su cabina seguido de un no deseado Percy.

"Nico, yo..." Percy trata de arreglar lo que dijo antes. Sus ojos se suavizan.

"Vete, Percy" Nico dice con un hilo de voz.

"Lo siento... es que" Insiste.

"No. Ahora no, necesito estar solo, pensar un poco, yo... ya no estoy enojado, Percy. Solo necesito estar a solas por un tiempo. Por favor, sólo..." Percy se siente terrible, él no quería decirle eso. Por esta vez deja ganar a Nico, o más bien por segunda vez, tal parece que con Nico no puede llevar la contra, él pierde de inmediato, Percy se pregunta qué tan normal es eso, pero ya no importa en este momento.

"Entiendo. Yo, enserio lo siento" En ese momento se retira dejando a Nico a solas.

* * *

Hazel vuelve después y no pregunta por qué Nico tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados.

* * *

**Me gusta la idea de que Hazel esté aquí, es un buen personaje y le da ambiente a la historia ¿qué opinan ustedes? **

**No sé si no he publicado en un tiempo, la verdad mi noción del tiempo es mala, así que, si me tarde mucho, me disculpo, nuevamente. **

**No sé que más decir a parte de dar gracias a su apoyo y paciencia :3**

**Gracias por leer(?**

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


	9. Neon Indian

**Neon Indian**

* * *

-Oye, Percy ¿has visto a Nico?- Jason pregunta, mirando directamente a los ojos del hijo de Poseidón que no hacen más que alarmarlo. Son vidriosos en su mayor parte. -¿Estás bien?- La frente de Percy se arruga.

-En su cabina- Le dice sin preámbulos y sigue su camino a su propia cabina. ¿Desde cuándo Jason es cercano a Nico? Él batea ese pensamiento ¿por qué le debe importar? Nico y Jason pueden hacer de sus vidas lo que se les venga en gana.

Percy azota su puerta, se tira en la cama. Quiere tan jodidamente mucho ver a su madre, encontrar calma aunque sea por un rato. No tener que lidiar con su relación que se desmorona, o con su primo y sus bruscos cambios de humor, todo por un buen rato dejarlo atrás.

Ya tiene bastantes problemas por ser un semidiós y encima un hijo de los tres grandes que significa más problemas y más monstruos tratando de conseguir su cabeza.

El agua pequeña fuente que está junto a su cama sobre su mesita de noche empieza a inquietarse, Percy puede sentir como su energía se drena libremente por el agua, por sus poderes que pueden ser una maldición o una bendición, aún no puede descifrar lo que siente con respecto a ello.

Llaman a su puerta y Percy no se molesta en levantarse.

-Adelante, está abierto- Rueda sobre su cama de tal manera en que se encuentra sentado en el borde de la cama. La puerta se abre con lentitud y si Percy ha aprendido algo de las películas de terror es que eso nunca es bueno.

-Hola, Percy- Una mujer con bellos rizos dorados pasa en frente de él y suspira. - Necesitamos hablar- Si bien Percy no es experto en relaciones, y que la única novia que ha tenido está delante de él pidiéndole seriamente que hablen, sabe que esa frase no es cosa buena. Pero Annabeth no siempre es fácil de predecir, puede que hablen sobre uno de sus proyectos o un viaje de un curso sobre arquitectura,

Si Percy lo piensa bien, ella nunca habla sobre esas cosas con él, no de libros, no de viajes, no de viejos edificios que se encuentran a punto de la demolición, no sobre nada de sus intereses. La relación se las ayudó a crear el entrenamiento, el campamento, la guerra... Tal vez es por eso que a veces se sienten tan huecos sus tiempos juntos...

Siempre hablando de nuevas estrategias, de sus problemas, de todo menos de su relación.

Y aún sabiendo todo eso Percy no quiere que se termine, porque sabe lo que Annabeth va a decir y tiene miedo de irse al suelo, de que sus fuerzas desaparezcan y de que nunca va a ser capaz de recuperarse, se siente como la astilla que ensangrienta un dedo, pero se siente vigente en el pecho y eso es por mucho peor que sólo un dedo.

¿Se podrá enamorar de nuevo? Mentalmente no está preparado, no estará emocionalmente estable en un tiempo, oh dioses, no quiere que Annabeth siga, ojalá pueda regresar o detener el tiempo, arreglar todos esos pequeños detalles que de pronto se convirtieron en una masa grande de problemas, en una piedra en el zapato. Pero al mismo tiempo no quiere que Annabeth hable con rodeos, tal vez si deja estallar la bomba de una vez, pueda ahorrarse un montón de sentimentalismos, de lágrimas que no quiere que la hija de Atenea vea.

Sus miradas se encuentran y Annabeth surca una sonrisa triste.

-Percy, nuestra relación es muy frágil en estos momentos y...- Percy dejo de escuchar en ese momento, su cabeza divagaba.

Sabía que ella estaba suavizando su ruptura, pero es una ruptura al fin y al cabo. Cuando escucha el "creo que debemos terminar" el agua de su fuente chorrea con impaciencia, y sabe que está peligrosamente cerca de romperse en tantos pedazos que se cansaría de contarlos.

-Lo siento...- Annabeth baja la mirada y sus lágrimas comienzan a caer lentamente. Percy se pregunta si ella es la que debe estar llorando en estos momentos, después de todo es ella quien quiere su ruptura, ¿no debería ser al revés? Al parecer no lo es en absoluto.

Percy no trata de decir algo, simplemente deja que Annabeth llore hasta que se va, sin decir nada a Percy. Su puerta se cierra lentamente y le entran ganas de ir tras ella, de tratar de convencerla de que aún pueden estar juntos, porque todavía hay una solución para ellos, para su relación, sin embargo, las piernas no se le mueven aunque se los ordene, en su lugar se queda tendido en la oscuridad de su cabina. Que nunca ha lucido tan vacía y oscura hasta ahora. La lámpara deja de funcionar debido al brote de agua que escurre y la funde.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien por tu cuenta?- Hazel le pregunta por décima, Nico rueda los ojos, asintiendo de nuevo.

Hazel sostiene sus maletas con nervios afectuosos, sus ojos se ven cristalinos cada vez que mira a su hermano.

-Vamos, Hazel, no es como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo para siempre- Nico trata de tranquilizarla poniendo una mano en su hombro, y sonriendo un poco.

-Somos semidioses, Nico, cualquier despedida podría ser la última,- Ella reprocha. -Además, no sé si dejarte en este lugar donde nadie te conoce-

-Eso no es cierto, Jason y Quirón saben- Hazel pone una cara de desconfianza pero no dice más, sabe que Nico no le dirá que se quede de todos modos, siempre prefiere estar solo, actuar por su cuenta sin contar con el apoyo ajeno. Nadie puede negar que un hijo de Hades.

-De acuerdo- Su hermanastra finge que no le importa, pero como todos sabemos ella es muuuy mala para eso... Nico casi ríe por el intento inútil.

-Despreocúpate, yo no puedo huir a los reinos de nuestro padre de todos modos- Él se encoje de hombros como si no tuviera relevancia lo que acaba de decir. Es mala idea decir lo que piensa después de todo.

Hazel frunce en entrecejo con ganas, casi desgañotándose la cara. Quien podría alguna vez imaginar que el bonito rostro que alguna vez amó Frank podría hacer ese tipo de gestos tan espantosos que dan miedo de cierta forma.

-Voy a estar en contacto contigo por IM, así que asegúrate de responderme las llamadas- Nico asiente, parece que está hablando con su madre. Por lo que le recuerda a aquellas veces que su madre era tan precavida con él y su hermana.

-De acuerdo, entiendo- Los brazos de Hazel empezaron a estremecerse y de un momento a otro las maletas cayeron con un ruido sordo en el suelo. Hazel se apresura a envolver al mestizo en un gran y apretado abrazo, soltando una que otra joya. Nico se apoya en el gesto y lo devuelve sin dudar.

Hazel se separa y agarra sus maletas y sale de la cabina, no sin antes decir "adiós".

* * *

-Hombre, ¿qué haces por aquí?- Le dice Leo sonriendo a Nico.

Nico se pasea de un lado a otro en la cabina de Hefesto.

-Bueno, necesito distraerme un poco y mi cabina está... umm, sólo digamos que no es un buen sitio en este momento- Nico presiente que Percy le irá a buscar en cualquier momento y no está listo para enfrentarlo, no del todo. Estúpido Percy y su naturaleza heroica.

-Entiendo, ¿quieres que llame a Jason?- Pide amablemente mientras trabaja en un artilugio nuevo y parece concentrado en no cagarla.

-No es necesario- Dice Nico mirando lo que hace Leo con sus herramientas, que por cierto es fascinante ver como su cinturón saca las herramientas que el muchacho necesita de la nada.

-Bueno aunque no sea necesario, creo que tendrás que ver a Jason de todos modos, jajaja, supongo que viene para la comida o creo que mencionó algo así- Leo debió estar muy ocupado como para no prestar atención a lo que su novio dijo. Leo puede ser novio de Jason pero sigue siendo un amante de la construcción. Nico rueda los ojos.

-¿Van a comer aquí?- Leo asiente rápidamente.

-Es que necesito terminar esto, y le dije a Jason que iba estar ocupado y se ofreció a traerme alimentos- Hay un rechinido espantoso. Leo respira con frustración y agarra sus pinzas con rudeza.

Nico suspira y se acomoda en la cama de Leo. Trata de concentrarse en los sonidos de las herramientas, por ahora quiere pensar el menor tiempo posible.

-No eres muy hablador- Leo suelta una risita. Se rueda un par de veces en su silla articulada. Recuerda sus charlas con el hijo de Hefesto.

-Eso puedo ver...- Nico frunce el seño.

-¿Qué clase de poderes tienes, Nico?- Leo alza la mirada al techo como si tratara de adivinar las cualidades del hijo de Hades.

-Cosas como... controlar muertos, convocarlos, sombra viaje...- Los ojos de Leo se ensanchan con emoción.

-Así que ¿qué se siente viajar por medio de sombras?- Nico levanta una ceja, en verdad nadie lo recuerda.

-Como flotar en la oscuridad... creo- Leo suelta unas carcajadas sonoras.

-No suena muy divertido-

Nico iba a responder que no se supone que deba ser divertido, pero en ese momento de abre la puerta.

-¡Jason!- Leo se abalanza contra el hijo de Zeus y le roba un beso.

-Leo... ¿Nico?- El hijo de Hades se remueve nervioso.

-Hey- Le dice.

-Traje comida ¿cómo vas con lo que sea que es eso?- Jason pone los platos en la mesa de noche y se sienta a un lado de Nico.

-Bien, bien- Dice apresuradamente, agarrando un plato que tiene carne y algunas frutas.

-Al menos podrías decir gracias- Jason bromea y roba una cereza del plato de su novio, Leo no parece notarlo ya que se concentra más en la carne de su plato.

-Nico, ¿no vas a ir a comer?- Nico mira abajo como buscando una explicación.

-Sí- Decide dejarlos solos. Se encoje de hombros y se levanta de la cama. No se da cuenta de que estaba descalzo hasta que siente el frío recorrer sus pies desnudos, ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse sus tenis o algunas botas al salir de su cabina. Percy definitivamente le estaba afectado.

-No lo decía como para correrte- Señala Jason cuando lo ve acercarse a la puerta. -Además estas descalzo y está empezando a sentirse el invierno-

-Nico no te vez muy animado por irte, deberías quedarte a comer con nosotros, porque parece que no extrañarías en menos de tres metros, Jason sonríe y Nico rueda los ojos un poco divertido porque Leo es un completo bromista.

-De hecho estoy ahora mismo a tres metros de ustedes- Nico camina nuevamente a la cama de Leo y se sienta junto a Jason.

-¿Eso significa que nos extrañaste?- Leo lanza una mirada tonta y le ofrece una mandarina.

-Precisamente, fue como un infierno sin ustedes dos- Contesta con sarcasmo. Con calma quita la cascara de su fruta y come los gajos de forma lenta.

* * *

Percy se despierta con un dolor en es estómago, recuerda que no ha comido lo cual no importa mucho porque no tiene ganas de salir para conseguir algo de comida. Probablemente todo el campamento este hablando de su ruptura ahora mismo. No va a disfrutar comentarios estúpidos sobre su vida amorosa y sobre todo privada, pero si Travis o Connor se enteran va a ser toda una locura siquiera ir a la fogata. Los Stoll saben como difundir noticias como si fueran peste.

En estos momentos sería grandioso ver a su madre, platicar, comer su comida azul... Sin embargo no hay forma posible en la que Quirón le permita visitar a su madre y más cuando se asoman las festividades navideñas, muchos de los campistas podrán ir a visitar a sus familias mientras que otros como Percy se quedan a vigilar el orden en el Half-blood. Para cualquier emergencia o lo que sea.

No hay más de ellos, Leo se va, probablemente Jason vuelva al campamento Júpiter para cumplir el mismo rol que él en el Half-blood, Annabeth... también se va supone, incluso los Stoll se toman su tiempo. Nico, Nico, en realidad no sabe nada sobre la familia de Nico, o si tiene un lugar a donde ir, algunos campistas no salen en las festividades del campamento porque su familia está muerta o son huérfanos. A lo mejor Nico va al mundo terrenal a ayudar a su padre o realmente tiene un hogar al cual regresar. Es patético que allá dicho algo tan estúpido sin ni siquiera conocer si tiene una familia. Nico es un misterio y tal vez eso es lo que hace que Percy quiera pasar mucho tiempo con él, descubriendo lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta, qué clase de poderes tiene, a qué le teme, si tiene novia o quién sabe, igual y tiene ¿un novio?, vaya ni sabe si es heterosexual, bisexual o gay.

Le gustaría aprender todo eso, o por lo menos saber su fecha de cumpleaños.

Lo poco que sabe de él no le es suficiente para nada, no le satisface. Sabe, claro, que puede hacer sombra viajes, porque lo escuchó de una conversación de Jason con una hija de Hécate que parecía estar entusiasmada por la llegada de Nico, no va a admitir que se sintió mal humorado después de escuchar la voz emocionada de la muchacha al oír más información sobre su primo, sí, _**su**_ primo.

Una idea brilla en su cabeza y se apresura a levantarse y ponerse algo de ropa abrigadora y unos tenis. Sale como rayo de su cabina esperando no ser visto por muchos campistas.

Se dirige a la cabina trece y toca como un desquiciado, pero nadie contesta, no hay ruido. Percy sigue y sigue tocando y nada pasa, ¿tal vez está en el comedor? Pero aún si así fuera no está listo para enfrentarse a una multitud de campistas hambrientos de razones por las cuales Annabeth lo dejó. No, definitivamente no busca nada de eso.

Prefiere quedarse afuera de la cabina de Nico y esperar por una señal de él. Se establece junto a su puerta y cierra los ojos hasta que siente que alguien le toca el hombro.

-Percy- Le dice una voz y él se despereza y mira a quien ha estado esperando.

-Nico- Percy sonríe suavemente, enviando escalofríos a la espina dorsal de su primo. -Te estaba esperando- Se levanta.

-Eso puedo ver- Nico rueda los ojos y hace a un lado a Percy para poder entrar a su cabina. Nico deja abierta la puerta después de que entra y Percy lo toma como una invitación. -Pudiste simplemente haber entrado, estaba abierta la puerta, pensé que habías muerto congelado- Nico comenta con sarcasmo y Percy no puede estar más feliz de volver a escuchar sus comentarios burlescos.

-Sí, bueno...- Percy cierra la puerta porque el frío entra y apenas vislumbra a Nico por los oscuro que está el interior.

-¿Qué quieres, Perseo?- Nico pregunta sin rodeos. Percy empieza a aprender que a Nico no le gustan las vacilaciones, por lo menos ahora sabe algo que le desagrada... o es que se deba a que es él es que está hablando. Percy quiere odiar el hecho de que Nico le dijo su nombre de pila, pero es lo contrario, la forma en la que Nico pronuncia su nombre con voz rasposa se siente bien, completamente diferente a cuando otras personas lo usan en él, que es cuando se siente seco.

-Necesito un favor,- Nico enarca una ceja pero eso Percy no lo capta. -Puedes hacer sombra viaje ¿cierto?- No espera una respuesta -¿Podrías llevarme a ver a mi madre?- Nico va hablar, posiblemente para negarse. -Annabeth y yo rompimos y necesito alejarme de aquí un tiempo y...- Percy lo mira suplicante, Nico finge que no se da cuenta por tan oscuro que está, pero si algo hace bien Nico es ver en la penumbra.

-Oh, lo siento- Él agacha su cabeza, con vergüenza, por sentir una punzada de felicidad.

-En verd_-

-Bien, yo te llevaré con ella-

* * *

_**El título se debe a que para escribir este capítulo me inspiré con la canción Polish Girl de la banda: Neon Indian.**_

_**Así que el título no tiene relación con el contenido del capítulo.**_

**Dioses, me tardé un montón, pido disculpas por eso, pero aquí hay muevo capítulo, perdón si es lento todo esto y sí los llego a aburrir, pero como desde un principio advertí esto no iba a avanzar rápidamente, me gusta hacer florecer el amor entre Nico y Percy mucho, para que no sea incomodo al momento de bueno… admitir que se aman… sobre todo a Percy que yo sé que debo poner prioridad a que tenga más eventos junto a Nico para darse cuenta de que le gusta. **

**Daniel, usted me ayuda bastante con sus comentarios, jaja y de verdad siento que no es puesto mucho a Jason así que voy a tratar de ponerlo más, aunque quería concentrarme en Hazel porque sé que se tenía que ir en cualquier momento. **

**Sin embargo, el proceso lento en la historia no lo puedo cambiar ya que es parte de la trama… **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, los atesoro.**

**Gracias por leer(?**

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


End file.
